They're not my parents?
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: While cleaning out the filing cabinets in the Hokage Tower, Naruto comes across a scroll that says Minato and Kushina aren't his parents. What'll happen as Naruto tries to live his life with this new info? Couples: ItaNaru ZetTobi with past DeiTobi
1. Chapter 1: The truth

**They're not my parents?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story, just one fan character that'll only be mentioned once or twice.**

**And yes, Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu Sequel will be made, I wanted to work on this one before I forgot.**

**Summary: While cleaning out the filing cabinets in the Hokage's tower, Naruto comes across a restricted lost scroll saying that Minato and Kushina are not Naruto's parents. What will happen as Naruto tries to recover information about his real parents?**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, waving and saying hello to his friends. Naruto's hair swayed back and forth from it's low ponytail, occasionally brushing the back of his slim waist as he walked. The people of Konoha had noticed Naruto's great change in appearance, which gave Naruto a fan club and a few crazy fangirls. A few denizens waved back at Naruto's friendly gesture and smiled back at the blonde walking past them. Naruto's blue eyes followed the sight of the tall Hokage tower standing proudly in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village. He made his way inside of the building, earning a few friendly smiles and fangirl squeals. He gave them a dazzling smile before walking past them.<p>

The Kitsune walked through the hallways, passing a few ANBU members and Jounins as he walked through the natural lighted halls. It was his second week to helping Tsunade with her office work. Since she had too much filing and paperwork to do, she asked Naruto for his help. Naruto, being the polite man that he is, agreed, not needing to be asked twice. Naruto went up to the tall wooden door that stood between his and the Hokage and knocked. He knocked three times and waited.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted from the other side of the door.

Naruto turned the door knob and entered the room, Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. She smiled at the young Kitsune walking in, Naruto closed the door behind him and smiled at Tsunade.

"Good morning Baa-chan." Naruto said with a big smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun..." Tsunade said, giving up on asking Naruto to not call her that.

"So...What do you need me to do today, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a scroll,"I need you to deliver this message to Rock Lee, make sure to open it for him too."

"Bushy brows? Sure, no problem!" Naruto replied happily, taking the scroll from Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled and waved him off, motioning that he should go now. Naruto made his way towards the window and pushed it open. He closed it behind him, earning a small smile from Tsunade.

'_Naruto pulled a Kakashi...' _Tsunade laughed at the thought and took a sip of her sake.

Naruto got on all fours like an animal, charging his Chakra into his hands and feet. Once he was prepared he put the scroll in his mouth like a dog would a stick and jumped forward. He took a great leap over all of the buildings and towers, leaping off one building every now and then. It was about two minutes later that he made his way through the woods and in the middle of Guy-Sensei's lesson. His feet and nails skid along the grass for about 2 feet before he stood up and took the scroll out of his dry teeth. He took out a hankerchief from his back pocket and cleaned it off before looking up at Guy and his team.

"Pardon me for the interruption Guy-Sensei, but I have a message to be delivered to Bushy brows." Naruto smiled.

Rock Lee came forward from behind the others, brushing passes Tenten and Neji. He looked at the scroll before Naruto placed it on the ground for a moment.

Naruto quickly did the hand signs,"Break!"

With a small puff of smoke, the seal that kept the scroll closed disappeared. The scroll slipped open slightly as soon as the seal left. Naruto picked up the scroll and informed Rock Lee.

"This message isn't classified information so the rest of Team Guy may listen as well, if you accept that they can listen then I will read right now. If you decide against it, I will lead you away from your team, either way I will read this scroll to you. Do you decide with or against?"

"I'll allow my team to hear the message as well, my youthful friend." Rock Lee smiled and motioned for him to read.

"Rock Lee, we hate to bug you but your presenses is requested at the Sand Village. You've been selected by the Kazekage himself for a...Uhh..." Naruto trailed off as his eyes read the message.

"What? What's wrong?" Rock Lee asked, becoming worried, Guy stepped forward at the concern look that came across Naruto's face.

"Uhhh...In order to bring peace between the Sand Village and Leaf Village, the councils agreed to have the Kazekage select one person for a betrothal...And that person is you Rock Lee, they request you there to work things out for you and Gaara. If you were to say no, Gaara might throw a hissy fit and attack the village." Naruto said to Rock Lee and closed the scroll.

Rock Lee's eyes widened at the words that came from Naruto's lips. He quickly snatched the scroll and opened it, seeing that he could read it, he quickly reread everything that Naruto had just told him. Naruto understood his disbelief and allowed him to read the scroll for himself.

"He's right..." Rock Lee said as he finished rereading the scroll.

"What're you going to do, Lee?" Tenten asked from the back of the crowd.

"What can I do? All I can do is go over to Sand and discuss this with Gaara." Lee said as he looked at Tenten.

Rock Lee's eyes held a form of sadness and disbelief that he tried to hide from everyone. Naruto was the one who saw the look, he spun Lee around to face him and quickly hugged the man. It was a moment before Lee finally broke down and silently weeped on Naruto's shoulder, embracing the young blonde. Guy and the others didn't know Lee was actually sad about this, they didn't see the sadness in his eyes. All they did was stand back as Naruto and Lee held one another in a tight embrace for a good 2 minutes. Lee's eyes were red and puffy from the tears but other than that he looked like he did before Naruto arrived.

"What do you plan on doing, Lee?" Naruto asked just above a whisper.

"If Gaara chose me out of everyone else in this village, then he must have a good reason for it. I am honored that he chose me and I will try to make him happy... I can't risk the village for my own selfish gain." Lee replied at the same volume as the pulled away form the embrace. He made sure to get rid of the tear stains from his cheeks before smiling at his friend again. Naruto smiled back at Lee and nodded, silently agreeing to his plan.

"The message also said that you may choose your escorts, so I'll leave you to decide. I must make my way back to Tsunade-baachan, good luck Bushy brows." Naruto said as he began to charge his Chakra into his hands and feet.

"Thank you Naruto, I will need it." Rock Lee said as he turned to face his team again.

Naruto leaped off, disappearing into the trees as Guy and Tenten comforted Lee. Naruto leaped back to Tsunade with great speed, resembling a majestic yet deadly animal. Naruto made a quick and sudden hault once he made it back to Tsunade's window. He pushed the window open again and slipped in. He noticed that Tsunade had fallen asleep while he was gone and snickered.

"TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled next to Tsunade's ear.

Tsunade instinctively woke up and pretended to do work again, it was that she saw Naruto that made her stop working and look at him.

"Message delivered?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup, anything else Tsunade?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hey...Can you help me clean out the filing cabinets of these scrolls? Like help reorganize them?"

"Sure thing, baa-chan!" Naruto replied happily.

"Great, there's a filing room next to this one, you can enter and begin there, once finished you can come in here and clean these ones out too." Tsunade said as she filled out another piece of paper.

"All right baa-chan!" Naruto exited the room and went a door to the left, the one labeled "Filing Room".

Naruto almost swung open the door and stepped in. The filing cabinets were stacked high, one whole cabinet stacked on another. Naruto looked around the room in awe, his blue eyes following every white cabinet in the room.

"All right...The sooner I get to work the sooner I get done." Naruto told himself as he opened the first messy cabinet.

Naruto took out the scrolls and files and began to organize them, realphabatizing them and placing them back where they belonged. Naruto and Kyuubi would speak to one another, having nice conversations as Naruto worked through the filing cabinets. He came across a few scrolls that he'll have to ask Kakashi about; Some like the Uke no Jutsu, Dragon Star Jutsu, Ugly no Jutsu, and the Disappearing Image Jutsu. He made a mental note and realphabatized the files. Once the bottom was complete, he grabbed the tallest ladder and placed it in front of the filing cabinets at the top. Making sure the ladder was sturdy enough, he climbed to the top and opened the first cabinet. As he was reorganizing one of the files he saw one of the filing cabinets tipping over slightly. He pushed himself over to that cabinet and tried to tilt the cabinet back to how it was. The cabinet tipped over again. Naruto managed to catch it but he was thrown off balance and fell to the floor along with the cabinet.

_'Ow...' _Naruto thought as he pushed himself back up.

**"Are you okay, Kit?"**

_'Yeah, I'm fine...Oh shit, I gotta clean this up before-'_

"Naruto! Are you okay? What was that?" Tsunade asked through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a fallen filing cabinet..." Naruto shouted to Tsunade, picking up the filing cabinet that fell.

"Okay...And you're fine?" Tsunade asked again just to be sure.

"Yeah baa-chan, I'm fine!" Naruto assured, silently swearing to himself as the all of the scrolls fell out of the cabinets.

"All right, next time I'll come barging in..." Tsunade warned.

Tsunade left shortly after making that warning, returning to her desk and to the paperwork she had to complete. Naruto quickly and clumsily picked up the scrolls before coming across one that split open in front of him.

_'What the Hell?' _Naruto thought as he caught a glimpse of his name being used.

**"What is it?" **

_'The scroll...It has my name in it...'_

**"Well, if it includes you, you should read it Kit..."**

Naruto picked up the scroll and began to read it to Kyuubi.

_'On this day, October 10, a newborn was chosen to conceal the Kyuubi. This child accomplished having a good heart as to not abuse the Kyuubi's power and great spiritual energy to keep the Kyuubi in and not be overwhelmed by its Chakra. Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, could not have a child...What?...And therefore, they selected a child with overwhelming spiritual energy, a child that held so many promises to us. This child's name is Naruto, and Minato chose him to seal the Kyuubi and save the Hidden Leaf Village. _

_Kushina's seal for the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi, was about to break as she began to suffer a premature heart attack. A young woman by the name of Kukushina Hikano housed a child whose spiritual energy was so great that we asked her for her baby 2 months before Kushina's heart attack. She agreed. Once Kushina's heart attack had begun, they performed a Jutsu and made her have the child. She was eight months pregnant at the time and the child was needed now. Once the child was born, we took him to Kushina's bedside and began the sealing. The sealing was successful, however Kushina and Minato both died by the end of the sealing Jutsu._

_With the great resemblance of Minato and the child, the child will be told that Kushina and Minato are his parents. We apologize that he has to live with this lie but it is for the best.' _Underneath were signatures of the witnesses, Minato's, and the third's signature, all confirming that this had happened.

"Mom and dad...Aren't really my mom and dad...?" Naruto said to the air.

**"Kit?" Kyuubi asked with his voice full of concern.**

'_What?' _Naruto asked Kyuubi as his mind began to race.

**"Are you gonna be okay?"**

_'N-No...Not really...' _Naruto said as he stood up, the scroll still in his hand.

**"Well, what do you plan on doing now?" **

_'I'm gonna ask Tsunade what the Hell this is about...' _Naruto answered as he made his way out of the door with the scroll.

Tsunade finished another piece of paperwork that was piling on her desk when her door was swung open, revealing a slightly steaming Naruto. Before Tsunade could ask, Naruto rushed up and slammed the scroll down on Tsunade's desk.

"What the Hell is this, Tsunade?" Naruto asked with venom in his voice.

Tsunade, slightly offended that Naruto called her by her name but at the same time concerned, took the scroll and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what the scroll read and she sighed, she knew it was time.

"Okay, it's about time you knew Naruto, so sit down..." Tsunade gestured for Naruto to sit down.

Naruto took a seat and folded his arms, waiting for Tsunade to begin speaking.

"This scroll was hidden and not meant for the eyes of others...However I wasn't expecting you to find it since it's one of the neatest kept filing cabinets *cough* and so I assigned you to clean out the ones that looked messy. Back on topic, Sandaime left a note about the scroll that said that that specific scroll was to be locked away and not be seen, especially by your eyes. If one day, you do become Hokage, I was supposed to take the scroll with me and hide it away, possibly stow it away in the Sand Village. As you see, Naruto, you're not Minato and Kushina's kid..."

Naruto's eye twitched at the information, he didn't know what to say.

"B-But...This lie...I was proudly announcing that the Fourth Hokage was my father...Just to find out that he really wasn't..." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know it's tough Naruto...But you can pull through it." Tsunade assured, she got up and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But why now? Why couldn't I have been told about this?" Naruto asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Because...It's complicated to explain Naruto, so I'll jump to the conclusion. Your father has a bad history, and we thought it would break your heart to find out who-"

"Tell me..." Naruto interrupted.

"What?"

"TELL ME!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of his seat.

Tsunade was startled by Naruto's sudden outburst, but with the look of anger and determination on his face, Tsunade didn't dare say no. She stepped in front of the filing cabinet that would change Naruto's life.

"You must promise me that you will NOT go after him and go all "you're my daddy, please take me in". Promise me Naruto..." Tsunade said while crossing her arms.

"Fine..." Naruto said, giving in quickly from anxiety.

Tsunade turned around and opened the filing cabinets, she shuffled through the papers and scrolls before she came across what she was looking for. She sighed again and closed the cabinet. She placed the scroll onto her table and did the handsigns.

"Break!" She demanded as she finished the last handsign.

The seal broke with a small puff of smoke, revealing an even stronger seal. She broke it as well and opened it. She gave out another sigh, hoping the Kitsune wouldn't be too upset or violent.

"Naruto..." She began.

"Who..." Naruto asked once more.

"Pein is your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh what'll happen!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The appearance

** They're not my parents?  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**I'm sorry for the delay, high school started three days ago and I'm already tired. No more excuses, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"W-What?" Naruto asked, shaken a bit by Tsunade's sentence.<p>

"Yes, you are Pein's son Naruto..." Tsunade repeated again.

Naruto felt his legs collapse underneath him. He fell onto his knees with a soft thud with his eyes eide and his mouth slightly opened. Tsunade could only stand there and watch the information sink into the Kitsune's head. After a couple of minutes, she kneeled down next to Naruto and rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way, waiting for the Kitsune to calm down before she told him the added information. What felt like hours later, Naruto came to his senses. He looked up at Tsunade, who frowned slightly, not wanting to tell Naruto the next part but knowing she had to. Naruto eyed her confusingly from her frown.

"There's a part two to the information, Naruto." Tsunade soon added.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes again, he sighed and motioned for her to continue.

"Due to your close resemblance in facial structure to the fourth's, they said that you were his son...However, they had to alter your real appearance with a seal so you looked more like him..."

Naruto gasped, then sighed,"...Even my appearance is a lie? What else haven't they lied about?" Naruto said the last part slightly angerier.

"It was for the best Naruto...If you wish to see your real appearance I can show you..." Tsunade said to the artificial blonde.

"Okay...I don't want to keep this false appearance, I want to see what I really look like and keep me looking that way...I don't want this yellow lies and these false blue eyes, I want my original appearance." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"But Naruto-" Tsunade tried to object, but when she saw the sterness and anger piercing her from those eyes she stopped herself. She sighed again.

"Okay Naruto...I'll remove the seal and let you see your true self. Turn around please." Tsunade told Naruto, who obeyed.

Tsunade shuffled through the artificial golden locks. Spreading them apart until she found the seal well-hidden on the back of Naruto's head. She signed once again and told Naruto to hold his hair forward. Naruto complied and grabbed his long hair to help Tsunade have more access to the seal. Tsunade then began to make the hand signs to remove the seal on Naruto's head. She learned the hand signs from a seperate scroll that was stashed away in a secret village known as the "Teardrop Village". Of course, they had a treaty with this secret village, so Tsunade wouldn't say a word about their where-abouts.

Tsunade finished the hand signs and placed two fingers on Naruto's glowing seal.

"Release!" She commanded.

There was a small flash and soon, the seal disappeared off of Naruto's head. The golden yellow that used to be known as Naruto's were beginning to drip off of the silky strands connected to Naruto's head. The yellow gradually made a puddle on the floor as Naruto's real hair began to make an appearance. Pumpkin orange began to show as the yellow used for Naruto's hair was all over the floor. Naruto winced slightly as he felt his eyes begin to burn slightly. His once aquatic blue eyes swirled into red eyes.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when the yellow and blue were gone and his real appearance was shown. Tsunade collapsed onto her chair, taking a couple of deep breaths while wagging her hand around to get the yellow off of her fingers. Naruto waited patiently for Tsunade to relax and catch her breath before he asked her the next question.

"Where's the mirror?"

Tsunade lazily pointed her finger to the right.

"Go right...And...at the intersecting hallway...turn another right...and there's a bathroom there..." Tsunade said in between breaths, obviously exhausted from the huge use of Chakra.

Naruto nodded in appreciation before leaving Tsunade to rest. He closed the door behind him before making his way to the restroom. He got a few glances of awe and a few of fear. Naruto had a confused look on his face, but he just shook it off and continued his way down the hall. He turned the corner and got a couple of more stares before he opened the bathroom door. He approached the mirror, the first glance put him in temporary shock. His hair was a bright pumpkin orange and his eyes were deep red with a slight hint of orange, like staring into steaming hot lava. Naruto touched his face and hair a few times before a short, silent scream escaped his lips.

**"I see the resemblance." **

_'Yeah, me too...At least this hair and eyes aren't a lie.'_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, finding it surprisingly softer and slightly shinier than his bright yellow hair. He also took the time to admire the shade of red his eyes became. A dark, deep shade of scarlet with a little bit of red orange surrounding the pupil. His eyes were made to be a deep glare, but instead, Naruto seemed to be able to soften the intense slightly.

**"Uhhh...Kit?"**

_'Yea-' _Naruto began to think but was interrupted with a door swinging open.

Chuunins and Jounins surrounded the bathroom door, barging in and flooding the bathroom. Naruto was surrounded, his eyes filling with tears as he recognized those glares.

"Demon!"

"Scum!"

"The Kyuubi is taking over Naruto's body! _Kill him_!"

Naruto flinched as he heard the last sentence. With little time to think, he ran into the handicap stall. He locked the door and began to quickly fill his fist with Chakra as the Shinobis began to bang at the door, some trying to crawl under to attack Naruto. Naruto hurridly finished his filling and punched a hole through the bathroom wall, just big enough for him to squeeze through. Naruto flew through the hole and quickly ran away from the other ninjas in fear, his eyes slightly blinded by his salty tears.

The people of Konoha saw him running through. They caught site of his orange hair and red eyes and had only one thing in mind; Kyuubi. They all cursed at him, called him ugly names and threw things as well. Naruto filled his feet with Chakra and ran as quickly as he could out and away from his once called home. Once Naruto was safely away, he took a second glance back at the village who treated him like dirt, then treated him like a hero, then treat him like dirt again.

**"I tried to tell you, Kit...But they interrupted." Kyuubi tried to explain.**

_'I just hoped that they'd at least let me explain before they go on accusing...' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi before he burst into tears.

**"Naruto...If you want comfort you can come here." Kyuubi said to his container.**

_'I'll be there in a second..." _Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

Naruto sat next to a tree with his back against it. He then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on going into the cage with the Kyuubi. A couple more tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt himself slowly drift away from reality and to Kyuubi. A few seconds later, Naruto found himself standing before the demon fox, more tears rolling down his cheeks. The much larger Kitsune approached his crying Kit cautiously and edged Naruto forward using one of his nine tails. Naruto sat down next to Kyuubi's warm and fluffly body and allowed the tail to sway on his body in a calm and comforting matter. Soon, Naruto began to cry his eyes out. The Kyuubi not mind his tail slowly getting wet. He nuzzled his large head against the smaller Kitsune's head in an attempt to comfort him. Naruto returned the nuzzle, still crying his heart out.

During the years of being trapped inside of Naruto, the demon fox came to think of Naruto as his own kit. He treated Naruto like a son when he turned 14 and began to be overprotective. He didn't allow his kit to go anywhere with someone who looked slightly suspicious. He was the one to help decide who Naruto could mate with; He immediately rejected Sasuke, even though he was strong, he reaked of evil. He also rejected most of Naruto's friends because either they were not strong enough or they were just a flat-out no. Soon, he noticed that Naruto's crying began to die down.

"I-I'm n-n-never going back t-to that village...That village c-can burn to t-t-the ground..." Naruto said with pure venom in his voice.

**"Kit, what about your friends? And your dream?" Kyuubi questioned the younger.**

"My "friends" always put me down...I've noticed that they stopped talking to me and they would turn away from me when I walked their direction..." Naruto said, getting over his stuttering,"and my dream died when those bastards tried to kill me...I'm not going back to those fucktards."

Kyuubi was slightly taken a back from the harshness in Naruto's voice, but he understood Naruto's anger towards Konoha. The village Naruto wanted to protect so much ran him out, which only built his hatred for the Hidden Leaf village higher. He growled slightly when the image of the village came into his mind.

**"No one is making you go back, Kit..." Kyuubi said, earning a small smile.**

"Good...I don't plan on going back...Thank you for the talk Kyuubi." Naruto said as he moved his "father's" tail and focused on going back to reality.

**"Until next time, Kit..."**

A few minutes later, Naruto fluttered his eyes open to see the full moon greeting him. He sighed and stood up from where he sat. He made one last look back at the Hidden Leaf Village before he scowled angrily and walked forward, leaving behind any past memories he once had with that village. He continued his way forward and walked through the woods.

_'I've got to think of a plan...No way I'm going back to Konoha...And I don't think I should go to Suna because Gaara might make me go back.' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**"Don't worry Kit, all you need to do is find food, water, and shelter...I'll help you out as well so you don't end up killing yourself."**

_'Thank you Kyuubi!'_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi happily.

Naruto walked forward much deeper into the woods until he came across a small cave, it looked like a cave a bear would go for hibernation, but he didn't care since he could easily kill it if there was one in there. He summoned a bit of Chakra through the cave to see if anything was in there. He waved the Chakra around the cave for a few minutes to make sure there was no bear. He sighed in relief and flicked the Chakra off and went back to find some wood. The trees held endless promises for firewood as Naruto looked at them. He climbed up a tall oak tree and stood on it, him hanging sideways and looking downward at the branch, his Chakra filled feet supporting him. It took time but Naruto managed to break a few branches out of the tree. He jumped down with the branches in hand and walked back to the cave, struggling to keep the branches up.

He made back into the cave and immediately dropped the branches onto the floor. He stepped on them and broke them into smaller and smaller pieces until they were the size of firewood logs. Naruto sighed again and wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued working on getting the fire started. He piled some of the wood and placed the other pieces to the side. Gathering up Chakra, he made some hand signs and did a fire Jutsu Kyuubi had showed him a few years ago. Within minutes, the small pile of wood burst into a roaring and healthy flame. Satisfied, Naruto sat a good 2 feet away from the fire, allowing his eyes to shut and soon he fell asleep.

A few Akatsuki members wandered through deep within the woods on patrol. They were like a huge, evil family. Some were mature and could kill in a heart beat, while some of the others were slightly childish and would kill for sport.

"Do any of you see anything?" Kisame asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No..." Pein said, hoping they would find something soon.

"SENPAI! DO YOU SEE ANYTHING UP THERE!" Tobi shouted up to the sky, Deidara looked down from his bird and pointed forward.

"SMOKE! LOOKING SEVERAL MILES AWAY, UN!" Deidara shouted back down.

"Smoke?" Pein questioned himself with a confused look.

"That's incredibly dangerous, should we move forward Leader-sama?" Itachi asked his leader.

"Yes, keep going..." Pein said as he led them forward.

They stepped over logs and small boulders as the smell of smoke began to get stronger. They all tried not to trip on something which proved to be difficult with only the moon to light their path. They approached closer and closer until they came across a dimly lit cave, inside was an orange haired Naruto.

"So you found out...Huh Naruto?" Pein asked in a hushed voice as to not wake the oranged haired Kitsune.

Pein didn't need to turn around to see the confused looks on his other team members' faces. He picked up Naruto bridal style and gave him to Itachi for him to carry. He knew about Itachi's crush on Naruto, so he decided he would at least give him a chance to hold him.

"You take him, and carry him all the way back Itachi." Pein commanded

"Yes Leader-sama." Itachi said as he took the Kitsune from his leader.

Naruto unconsciously snuggled into Itachi's warm embrace and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, murmurring incoherent things. Pein secretly smiled and motioned for everyone to move forward. Everyone obeyed and followed their leader in silence.

_'What am I going to do with you, Naruto?'_ Pein thought to himself as a smile graced his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I rushed a bit in this chapter but I needed to get it done before you guys gave up on me .<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**They're not my parents?**

**Nothing to say except thank you to those who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited, love you guys ^-^**

**And one more thing; the second couple will be ZetTobi with past DeiTobi mentions. I already wrote a whole story on DeiTobi, might as well let Zetsu have some love too :P**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke feeling himself lying on a soft matress, surrounded by something silky over his body. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, squinting slightly so his highly sensitive crimson eyes (thanks to Kyuubi) could adjust, seeing that his pumpkin colored hair had framed his face while he was sleeping. Naruto adjusted himself and sat up on the comfortable bed he was placed in the night before. The now redhead looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. There was a window that faced the middle of the bed with a black curtain draped over it, covering the view of the outside. The Kitsune could feel a Chakra barrier over the window so he could tell it was to keep him from escaping, he shrugged and continued to look around.<p>

The walls were red, but his eyes easily won the battle of crimson beauty. The walls were slightly cracked but Naruto didn't care. There was a desk in the corner and a closet that stood on the opposite side of the bathroom. To his right, the black bathroom door shone slightly, looking old and worn out. The room also consisted of a bookshelf full of books and placed neatly on the desk was a couple of scrolls, possibly left by his real "father" so he could learn more. A sudden open of his door startled him.

"_So you're finally awake, huh?"_ Shiro-Zetsu asked the Kitsune.

"Yeah...Who are you?" Naruto asked as his crimson eyes shifted from both the white side and black side of Zetsu.

"_I'm Shiro-Zetsu" _replied the white side.

**"I'm Kuro-Zetsu, get comfortable brat, you're gonna be here a while..." **The black side replied.

_"Shut up! Be nice to him, he just got here." _the white side argued with the other side.

Naruto chuckled lightly at the plant man arguing with himself. The two bickered left to right before the white side finally won the argument and looked at Naruto.

_"My apologies...I came here to check up on you as requested by Leader-sama. The others will be waiting to meet you." _The white side replied before leaving and closing the door behind him.

**"He seems nice for someone in the Akatsuki..." Kyuubi commented.**

_'Yeah I know...' _Naruto said to Kyuubi, slightly confused by the kindness he was treated by the plant man.

Naruto kicked the silky blanket off of him and got up from the bed. Naruto decided that he would make his bed, shower and dress, explore where he was (while trying not to get lost), and then confront the leader about why he was here. Naruto went over to the closet and opened it, revealing fishnet shirts, black pants, belts, pouches, shoes, underwear and weapons. The redhead stared at everything in the closet in awe but at the same time dumbfounded. Why would they provide him with so much when he just got there?

Naruto grabbed a long sleeved fishnet shirt that had dark cloth cover up his golden chest and abs. He also grabbed a pair of black pants, underwear, black Shinobi sandals, a belt, a pouch, and a few weapons to carry around with him in case he needed it. He laid the clothes on the desk and made his bed, making sure it was perfect so he can mess it up again later today. After that was finished he opened the door to the bathroom. The bathroom whiter than a spotless solitary confinement room in a mental asylum, the floor was tiled, the sink had an elegant design, and there standing before him was a shower as well as a bathtub, everything free of scum or filth. Naruto smirked and undressed for his shower.

Once his shower was finished, he turned the knob of the shower and made the water stop. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it firmly around his waist. He opened the door to his room and was about to grab his clothes when a small note on them caught his attention. He quickly read the note;

_"I'm sorry."_

Naruto was dumbstruck by this note for a moment.

_'I'm sorry? What does that mean?' _Naruto thought.

**"It might be from Pein." Kyuubi told Naruto.**

_'I'm not even sure, I don't even know his handwriting...' _Naruto answered Kyuubi.

Naruto was too far in his thoughts to notice a light knocking on his door. The second knock shot him out of his conversation with Kyuubi and he approached the door. He turned the knob and opened the door to reveal Itachi standing on the other side. Itachi almost had a nosebleed by the sight of Naruto. The Kitsune stood before him in only a white towel, his skin sparkling with little water droplettes rolling down his toned chest and his orange hair looked longer as it was soaking wet. Naruto noticed a blush growing on Itachi's face and stood confused before he noticed that he answered the door in only a towel.

"Oh! My apologies Itachi-kun...Is there something you need?" Naruto asked, a blush growing on his own face, slightly embarrassed.

Itachi gaze had traveled lower but he snapped his gaze up at Naruto, licking his lips unnoticably"...Oh, I was told to come here to tell you that and I quote from Hidan,"Tell that redhead brat to come over here so I can look at him." Itachi said.

"Okay, I'll be over there soon..." Naruto smiled his dazzling smile while closing the door.

Itachi nodded and turned to leave Naruto, keeping a hand over his cheeks to hide his semi-visible blush. Naruto closed the door and shuffled through his stack of clothing and got dressed quickly. Once he was done with that he quickly towel dried his hair and left his room, leaving the note and towel behind. Naruto's eyes darted between the rocky hallways and the cement like floor, passing by black shining doors, as if they were just painted. Soon he reached the main hallway, where Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, and Konan were busy doing miscellaneous things. Tobi was quickly unscrambling a Rubiks cube he had stolen, Zetsu and Konan were shifting through medical supplies, Hidan was sharpening his scythe and Itachi was reading a book, covering the blushing part of his face with it.

An almost inaudible footstep that came from Naruto got everyone's attention. Naruto even flinched at the sudden looks from everyone.

"Ah, so you're the son we've heard about." Hidan said to the Kitsune.

"**When did you find out brat?" **Kuro-Zetsu asked.

"Yesterday morning..." Naruto answered as politely as he could.

"Oh! Oh! I have a question!" Tobi exclaimed, raising his hand excitedly.

"Go ahead." Naruto said to Tobi.

"What were you doing in the cave by yourself? We found you in a cave in the middle of the night!" Tobi asked, earning a few looks from the others.

"The bakas of the _Leaf Village _thought that Kyuubi was taking over my body since my hair and eyes resemble him, so they chased me out without giving me a chance to explain." Naruto nearly spat out the name of his old home with disgust.

_'That reminds me...' _Naruto thought to himself as he pulled out his Leaf Village headband and a kunai from his pouch.

The others looked at Naruto as he pulled out the forehead protector and the kunai. It took a few moments before they realized what he was going to do. Naruto took the kunai and made a long slash through the metal of the forehead protector. Satisfied with the slash, he wrapped it around his forehead, a few bangs peeking over the forehead protector and hung over his eyes, kind of like Itachi's.

"Did you guys make breakfast yet?" Naruto asked the others.

"Well, we never really make breakfast since we can't cook, so we steal some from shops or buy some." Tobi answered for the others.

Naruto looked at them incredulously,"Really? You guys can't cook?"

"And you can?" Hidan asked.

"I've lived alone for most of my life, I had to learn. I also learned a few other things that can help me get by in life." Naruto answered the man.

"I can cook you guys something if you want, I just need to know where the kitchen is." Naruto said again, earning a few grateful smiles.

"The kitchen is that way..." Itachi answered, pointing to the door behind Naruto.

The redhead nodded in appreciation before turning around and going through the swinging door. Naruto looked at the kitchen, it was a lot cleaner than he was expecting. The sink was spotless, the stove sparkled with cleanliness, the fridge was often cleaned out of spoiled or rotten food, and the only drinks they had were gallons of water, gallons of milk, and only two gallons of orange juice, how they managed to fit all of it in the fridge is a mystery. Naruto looked in and saw that they were missing the main ingredient he needed to make anything; they were missing eggs. He peeked out through the swinging door, earning looks again.

"You're missing eggs." He stated before going to his room to get money and a disquise before the others could comment or object, he wasn't going to risk being found and taken back to Konoha.

Naruto entered his room and looked through his closet more closely, he found a black and red hoodie there and he put it on, making sure to hide his pumpkin orange hair. The next thing he needed was to cover up his appearance. He shifted through his drawers and desk before he came across a faded red rag. He wrapped it around his nose so that the rag covered the lower half of his face. Naruto grabbed some money and left his room, he pulled his hood up and left the main room. The boulders that blocked the entrance moved rather slowly but they moved just enough for Naruto to get by. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and made his way forward in the direction of extremely low Chakra levels, possible civilians and children.

Naruto's walk through the woods was quite dull and took a while but he finally made it to the closest village to the Akatsuki hideout, Konoha. Naruto decided to just sneak past the guards for they were sleeping on the job. Naruto walked passed them and made his way into the village that shunned him and chased him out, he growled to himself and pulled his hoodie lower over his forehead protector, hiding the whole thing. He could hear a few whispers from the denizens but he simply ignored it and walked into the nearest shop.

Naruto knew quite well that he was getting more looks as he walked to the dairy area of the shop. He took two random cartens of eggs and made his way to the clerk, he slid over the perfect amount of money he needed to pay and quickly left without turning back.

"Hey! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Naruto heard a man call to him.

Naruto turned around and saw a man who looked like a Jounin run up to him. Naruto stayed silent.

"Your eyes seem awfully familiar youngen, what's your name?" The Jounin asked straight-forward.

Naruto stayed silent, his voice would be a dead giveaway.

"What's your name?" The Jounin tried again, getting angry.

Naruto stayed silent, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Quit ignoring me and give me your name!" The Jounin yelled, pushing, almost shoving, Naruto.

Naruto took a couple of steps back to regain his balance, that was when an orange strand of hair poked into view. Fate was cruel, because the Jounin saw it.

"_You!_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE, DEMON!" The Jounin screamed and slashed a line over and under Naruto's eye, but barely missing the actual eye.

Everyone turned their attention to the two, immediately glaring at Naruto. Naruto swore out loud and quickly dashed through the streets, jumping over buildings and over the gates with Jounins and Chuunins trying to keep up. Using his great speed and Kyuubi's Chakra, Naruto managed to make the Jounins and Chuunins lose his tracks and give up on hunting him down. Naruto sat in the tree he was hiding in and waited for their Chakra signatures to disappear completely before he jumped out of the tree. He opened the cartens and checked to see if any of the eggs were broken. He smiled in relief when he saw that all of the eggs were okay and he jumped away towards the Akatsuki hideout.

Droplettes of blood from the slash over his eye flew backwards as he jumped from tree to tree, making his way to the Akatsuki hideout. Once he got to the hideout, he stood there for a moment, touching the slash on his face. He barely noticed that Kyuubi had healed the slash already, he touched it again and noticed that there was no blood but it surely left a scar. He cursed Konoha silently then approached the boulders, seeing a seal sign appear before him. Naruto placed the carten of eggs down and tried to remember a series of handsigns he learned that could move the boulders.

Naruto stood there, thinking and thinking until he finally remembered the handsigns. He then made the handsigns and felt his Chakra increasing. Once the handsigns were completed the boulders moved out of the way and revealed the door that lead inside the Akatsuki hideout. He picked the cartens of eggs back up and made his way inside. He was exhausted since he had to use both his and Kyuubi's Chakra to move the boulders, but he managed to force himself forward and hide any hints of exhaustion as he entered the door and closed it behind him when the boulders moved back into place. The only people there this time was Zetsu, Tobi, Konan and Pein. Pein looked up from where he sat and saw the huge scar that wasn't there before. His fatherly instincts kicked in and he dashed forward, grabbing the Kitsune's face and examined the huge, fresh scar.

"What happened?" Pein demanded to know as soon as he was finished looking at the fresh scar on his son's face.

"I went for the eggs," Naruto said, glancing down at the eggs he was holding,"and a Jounin recognized me and attacked."

Pein looked emotionless on the outside but on the inside he was furious. How dare such a worthless and pathetic maggot hurt his son! He released his son's face and took a step back.

"Come to my office when you have time." Pein said, turned around, and made his way back to his office.

Naruto could only stare at his father walk down the hall, he never had seen someone behave so protectively over a scar before, not even Iruka-Sensei behaved like that. He turned his head and looked at the others, the others were already looking at him.

"So...What do you guys want for breakfast?" Naruto asked, trying to avoid mention of what just happened.

"Anything will be fine, Naruto-kun." Konan answered.

Naruto nodded. He placed the eggs down for a moment to remove his hoodie and take off the rag he had over his mouth. He threw them over a chair, picked the eggs up again, and made his way through the swinging door, thinking of various things he could make. He opened the fridge again and took a better look at what the Akatsuki had in their fridge. They had bacon; Eggs with cut bacon slices mixed in? Good enough. He took the package of bacon out and checked the expiration date, he smiled when he saw it was still good and placed the package next to the eggs. He looked through the cupboards and took out a pan, spatula, plates, and some vegetable oil.

As soon as the cooking began and a delicious aroma began to fill the air, Naruto began to sing under the noises of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs. Naruto would never admit it, but he was gifted with the most angelic voice. He was able hit notes that even Opera singers would envy. Naruto never paid much attention to his singing and would sometimes sing unconsiously, like what he was doing now. He sang the lovely tune as the bacon and scrambled eggs sizzled in the same pan, as if clapping to Naruto's melody. As the sizzling became quieter, Naruto unconsciously continued to sing. The others in the main room could hear the Kitsune's wonderful singing. They all approached the door and moved their ears as close to the swinging door as they could be, some who weren't there before such as Itachi and Kisame had their ears close to the door as well to see what was going on.

Once the bacon and eggs were cooked well enough and was ready to serve, the Kitsune ended his song with a long and majestic sounding note. He finished the note once all of the food was on several different plates. The other members heard him approaching the swinging door and they got away just in time to avoid being hit by the door, but they stayed there a good foot lengths away from it. Naruto opened the door and nearly had a heart attack when everyone started clapping for him. The Kitsune clutched his heart and took deep breaths, calming himself down.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, earning a few looks.

"Your singing, it was incredible!" Konan commented, smiling at the son of Pein.

"I was singing? Aw man, I've got to stop singing when I don't even know I'm doing it." Naruto commented to himself.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Where did you learn to sing!" Tobi asked as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"I taught myself, it was one of the few things I learned that could help me get by in life...Example, if I need a job, I could get one as a singer or musician." Naruto explained.

"What else do you know how to do?" Tobi asked enthusiastically.

"I can play acoustic guitar...My old friend Sakura made me learn, I can sort of play piano thanks to Iruka-Sensei...And that's pretty much it, cooking, singing, piano playing and acoutic guitar playing..." Naruto answered the masked man.

"Oooooh! We should get him a piano and acoustic guitar!" Tobi exclaimed.

"_Calm down Tobi, be a good boy." _Shiro-Zetsu told Tobi, placing a hand on his head to keep him from bouncing all over the place.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed as he turned to face the plant man, smiling behind his orange mask.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he wouldn't have caught the look of love in Zetsu's golden eyes. Naruto would examine him a little more closely to prove if his secret theory was correct.

"Oh yeah! Your food! I'll go get it and set it on the table for you guys." Naruto informed and went back into the kitchen to get the food.

Naruto managed to balance five plates on his arms, two on his left and three on his right. He was very thankful that the plates had cooled down slightly but was still warm. He used his back to open the swinging door and made his way to the table where everyone else was waiting. They all eyed the food with mouths slightly watering as the Kitsune made his way over.

"Take a plate and pass it to your right please." Naruto politely commanded and gave the starting plates to the two on the edge of the table, Konan and Tobi.

Konan and Tobi passed the plates to the right until everyone on the table had a plate.

"Aren't you going to eat, Naruto?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going to take some plates to the others and visit Pein." Naruto answered as he went back into the kitchen and retrieved the remaining plates.

Naruto left the others there to enjoy their meal. He balanced the warm plates on his arms and made his way to the closest room, Kakuzu's and Hidan's room. He kicked the door three times instead of knocking for his hands were full. Naruto waited patiently until a man counting a large amount of money opened the door.

"What?" The man asked.

"I brought you and your partner food, in case you want a plate that is." Naruto answered the man.

"Fine." The man answered and took a plate from off of one of Naruto's arms.

"Hidan! Breakfast!" Kakuzu yelled at his partner, who was lying on his bed.

"Okay okay! Pass it here!" Hidan demanded.

Kakuzu handed the first plate over and took another off of Naruto's arm.

"Thanks." Kakuzu said bluntly.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he walked over to the next room.

He heard the door slam close as he walked to the next room. He knocked on the room next to Kakuzu's and Hidan's room and waited. Since there was no answer he shifted the plates to be balanced on his right arm and opened the door with his now free arm. He saw that no one was there so he closed the door and made his way over to the next. He opened the door and saw that it was empty as well. The next room over he heard a small explosion so he knew it was occupied. He opened the door to see a blonde haired man sculpting something. He turned around when the smell of food hit his nostrils.

"Uhh, here you go...I made breakfast so I thought I'd bring you some..." Naruto said as he approached Deidara.

"Oh um, thanks, un..." Deidara said as he watched the redhead approach him.

Naruto took a plate off of his arm and held it out to Deidara. The blonde gladly took the plate from the Kitsune.

"You're Pein's son, aren't you?" Deidara asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes...It's gonna take some time getting used to." Naruto answered, now holding a plate in each hand.

"Don't worry about it un, the others already seem to like you...All you need to do now is play catch up with your dad, un." Deidara said to Naruto.

"You're right...Which reminds me, I'm supposed to visit father..." Naruto said as he turned for the exit.

"See ya later, and great cooking by the way." Deidara called to the Kitsune, earning a smile.

"Thank you." Naruto answered with a smile of appreciation as he made his way with two plates to his father's office.

**(AN: I would've ended this chapter here but I'll make this chapter a little bit longer because I won't be an ass to you guys)**

Naruto approached the door of his father's office, the confidence he had earlier suddenly fled from him like a child running from their worst fears. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself for this big moment. His heart was beating fast and his forehead felt like he was sweating. At moments he would try to open the door, but then would snap his hand back, he would try again and at one point managed to get his hand on the doorknob, but he lost his confidence yet again.

Pein felt the familiar Chakra signature of his son and looked up from his work. He laced his fingers together and placed them next to his mouth. He knew Naruto had been there for at least five minutes arguing with himself to open the door. Pein decided to be kind and help his son.

"Come in, Naruto..." Pein said just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

The doorknob nearly shook as Naruto placed his hand on it. He turned the knob and entered the room. He balanced the plates of food on his right arm as he closed the door with his free hand. The smell of food filled the room as Naruto turned to face his father.

"Father..." Naruto greeted.

Pein inwardly smiled when Naruto called him father,"Son...", he greeted back, he then noticed the slashed forehead protector,"I see you're no longer a part of Konoha..."

"Yes, no longer...Oh and I made breakfast, so I thought I'd bring you some..." Naruto informed as he held up two plates, forks placed on the food.

"Excellent." Pein said as he gestured for Naruto to sit in the chair in front of his desk, ready to enjoy his first official meal with his son.

Naruto nodded and walked forward, he placed a plate in front of his father and a plate where he was going to sit. He sat down in the chair and scooted foward, almost visibly nervous. They both picked up their forks and began to eat. They ate in silence for a while, Pein catching a few glimpses of his son. He could see that Naruto was visibly shaking, his hair covered his face and he looked flat-out nervous. As soon as Pein was done, he stood up from where he was, circled around his desk and caught his son in a hug.

"I haven't seen you for 17 years, the least you could do is hug me back." Pein said to Naruto, stroking his long pumpkin orange hair.

Naruto was temporarily stunned, he wasn't expecting to be hugged. He shakily brought his arms up and wrapped them around his father. He was in slight shock as Pein wrapped his arms tighter around his son. Naruto didn't want his father's back to hurt from the hug so he pushed himself up to hug his father more comfortably, unable to hold back any tears from rolling down his cheeks. Pein could feel his cloak getting wet, so he continued stroking his son's hair and tightened his hold on him. Naruto silently cried on his father's shoulder while he stroked his long orange hair. Finally, after a few minutes of crying, Naruto broke the silence.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Pein asked back, slightly confused but his face wasn't showing it.

"Why did you leave me to suffer all those years? All that hate...All that pain..." Anger increased in him as he repeated the question. He had balled his hands into his father's cloak until his knuckles were visibly white.

Pein sighed, tightening his hold on his son,"I was forced to musuko, I didn't even know your mother was pregnant with you until they said they sealed the Kyuubi in Kukushina's newborn son. I tried to take you with me but they wouldn't allow it. Later on I sent Itachi and Kisame as a second attempt to get you back but they were forced to retreat..." Pein answered, not allowing any emotions to show on his face.

"Wait...Didn't you want the Kyuubi? Why am I still alive?" Naruto asked, suddenly panicked that his father might try something and tried to get away, only to be yanked back in the hug.

"No...I don't actually want the Kyuubi, since you weren't allowed to know you were my son I had to use that as an excuse to have the Akatsuki chase after you, the other demon holders however...they're a different story."

Naruto didn't know whether to be comforted by those words or slightly worried but at the moment he really didn't care. He continued to hug his father as his father continued to hug him. On the inside, Pein was overjoyed to be reunited with his son after seventeen long years of being unable to see him. Naruto was both happy yet shocked at the same time, happy because he finally has a family member, shocked because Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, was his father. It was then that he remembered to ask.

"Father...What happened to mother?"

Pein tensed at the question, but sighed and gave his son the answer.

"Musuko, your mother passed away years ago..."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned, it's not quite over yet<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The past

**They're not my parents?**

**Thank you guys for the favoriting, subscribing, and reviewing, it's the only thing that keeps me writing ^-^**

**Quite a bit of ZetTobi here, fair warning**

**Next chapter will contain quite a bit of ItaNaru so don't worry**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened to an abnormally large state, he pulled himself away just enough to look at his father in the eyes, crimson meeting crimson.<p>

"W-What?" Naruto asked, his eyes full of pain and sorrow.

Pein had to look away from his son's eyes, he couldn't look at his off-spring when he made that face without feeling the slightest hint of sympathy.

"Y-Yes...Right as when you were born, she died of blood loss..." Pein told his son.

Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say to his father, he lowered his head as tears began to drip from his eyes and land on the floor. Pein brought his son closer against him again and allowed the Kitsune to cry silently on his chest again. His Akatsuki cloak slowly getting wet from the salty tears falling from his son's eyes. They held each other in a tight embrace for quite a while before Naruto spoke again.

"Can you tell me about her?" Naruto asked seriously, looking into his father's equally crimson eyes.

Pein nodded,"Of course, my son...Your mother had sleek, silky dark brown hair. It fell just to her waist...She had big, emerald green eyes and had a heart of gold. Her skin was a light, caramel brown and a very nice, petite figure." Pein smiled at the memories of her.

"Were you two married? Did you two live in a big house? What was your life like with her?" Naruto asked with big eyes full of curiosity, wanting to know more about his deceased mother.

Pein pouted for a moment,"Erm...We were not married, and we didn't exactly live together..." Pein added with a sigh.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Naruto asked, his voice serious, making Pein gulp slightly and his son's seriousness.

"Tell me..." Naruto added, pulling away slightly from his father's hold.

"...I don't think you'll take the information too kindly..." Pein said.

"Please father...Just tell me, she's my mother...I haven't even got a chance to even look at her...Please." Naruto finished with a pleading tone in his voice.

Pein sighed again, ashamed of the information he was going to say,"Ok...All right...Your mother...Well, erm...She wasn't exactly an average woman...She was a prostitute."

Naruto's eyes went wide as the piece of information sunk in. He completely pulled away from his father's hold and folded his arms after taking a few steps back. Pein knew he was angry even though his face wasn't showing it.

"Don't. Mess with me, father...My mother was not a whore!" Naruto shouted, not wanting to believe a single word his father just said.

Pein just shook his head,"It's true my son...I visited Konoha to retrieve a few messages and propositions from the Hokage. It was then that I passed by your mother and she seduced me. I paid her and we got "busy"," Pein earned a growl from his son, but he continued anyway,"when I found out she was pregnant, I asked for the medical records. I searched through them and found the genetics. You were full of my and her DNA, that's how I found out you were my son."

Pein paused a moment to look at his son. Naruto refused to look at him and kept his arms folded, he was biting his lower lip and glaring at the innocent wall. Pein sighed again, he didn't mean to hurt his son but he wanted to know the truth.

"I tried to talk the council into letting me take you back with me so I could raise you like a father should, but they kept rejecting the idea and kept you there. Please, my son, I did not want to leave you at that village, but they would not let me take you with me. I tried to come back but they had the ANBU guard you every day and every night..."

Pein made his way forward slightly to his angered son.

"Father...Was I...a mistake then?" Naruto asked, looking into his father's eyes.

"No! Don't say that!" Pein shouted instantly as he quickly hugged his son again,"You were NOT a mistake! Far from it, you were a miracle..." Pein said as he rubbed his son's back.

Naruto couldn't say anything back to his father, all he did was hug him back again, the ultimate father and son moment.

"So...It was Konoha...Those bastards robbed me of a loving father...And a childhood I could've spent with you?" Naruto asked, pulling away from his father's sweet embrace.

"I'm afraid so son, but now that you're here with me again, we can catch up on the lost years..." Pein said with a soft smile.

"Arigato..." Naruto replied.

"You are welcome...Oh, and Naruto?" Pein looked at Naruto with a questioning look.

"Are you...you know...straight?" Pein asked.

Naruto blushed a little from the embarrassment,"N-No...father.."

"Gay then?" Pein asked again.

Naruto didn't reply, so Pein took that as a yes.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, father?" Naruto asked, hoping his father wouldn't disapprove of his sexual preferences.

"If you meet a certain someone, and you two get a little "closer", I expect you to introduce him to me, understand?" Pein asked with a smirk, fairly hoping he chooses Itachi.

During the years he had spent in the Akatsuki, Pein knew that the day he sent Itachi and Kisame to kidnap his son, Itachi had fallen for his son. Pein did talk to the young man, and needless to say Itachi had proved himself to be brave, loyal, and of course, very protective of his son. He had proven himself worthy of his son, and Pein knew he would make his son very happy if Naruto gave him a chance. Oh yes, Pein approved of the Uchiha.

"Y-Yes father..." Naruto said in both embarrassment and relief, he took the plates off of his father's desk.

Naruto took one last glance at his father before turning the knob of the door and left the room, leaving his father to his massive piles of paperwork. Naruto carried the plates through the hallways to the kitchen. He looked into the sink and saw that the other members had already finished their breakfast and laid the dishes in the sink, already rinsed. Naruto inwardly smirked as he laid the dishes in along with the rest of them. He squirted some dish soap into an old, clean butter container and added some water, turning the dish soap into bubbles. He dipped the sponge into the soapy water and began to clean the cups, forks and dishes left by everyone.

As he cleaned the dishes, Deidara practically stormed into the room. Naruto stopped cleaning the dishes for a moment when he felt the sudden Chakra quickly enter the room. The Kitsune got worried and peeked through the swinging door, he saw Deidara sitting on the couch, resting his arms on his knees as his hands supported his head, his face facing his legs and a lot of anger lingering around him. Naruto wiped his hands dry and turned off the water, he swung the door open and looked at the blonde dead on.

"What happened? And I won't take "nothing" for an answer..." Naruto said as he made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to the furious blonde.

Deidara knew there was no way out of this, he sighed.

"Fine...I walked in on Zetsu flirting with Tobi again, un..." Deidara explained.

"Do you like Tobi or Zetsu or something?" Naruto asked.

"Not Zetsu...It's Tobi I still like." Deidara turned his head away from Naruto's.

"Then why don't you go after him before Zetsu-san beats you to him?" Naruto asked.

"Because...Tobi and I used to be together before, un." Deidara replied, getting a look from Naruto.

"So, you're still into him?"

"Yes...But he seems to fancy Zetsu now."

"Have you decided to sit down and talk to him?"

"No...It was a bad break-up and it would be too awkward..."

"What happened?"

"Well...We were having one of our usual arguments. This and that, blah blah blah. But that specific argument started to become more violent. I slapped him, he punched me, and we full on fought right there. Our relationship ended shortly after that." Deidara finished.

Naruto only sat there, taking in the information the current blonde had just told him. He looked at the man sitting before him, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

"Don't you want Tobi to be happy?" Naruto asked.

Deidara was temporarily startled by the question,"Well, yes I do."

"Don't you think Zetsu could be someone that could make him happy?"

Deidara remained silent after that. The Kitsune was right, Deidara didn't like to admit it but he was absolutely right. Thinking back on the moments he spied on Tobi, Zetsu was always with him and treated him so well.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_ Tobi swung from tree to tree, practicing for if one day this skill was required, he'd be able to do it. Zetsu watched from the side-lines at the orange masked man jumping from tree to tree, smiling in amusement. This continued for three or so minutes before a branch broke under Tobi's feet. _

_"TOBI!" Zetsu yelled and rushed his way to the man on the floor._

_ Tobi groaned slightly and managed to sit up, the fall wasn't that big and the damage wasn't too bad, the worst injury he might've gotten would be a bruise. His attention was caught by Zetsu, who kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his back._

_"Are you okay, Tobi-kun?" Shiro-Zetsu asked the orange masked man._

_"Tobi is fine!" Tobi replied with the same cheerfulness, earning a smirk from Zetsu._

_"Well, just to be sure, can you be a good boy and remove your cloak?" Shiro-Zetsu asked._

_"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed, unbuttoning his cloak._

_ It took all of Zetsu's self-control to not pounce on the masked man and ravish him then and there. Tobi's body consisted of pale, flawless skin, a slim and masculine figure, and he was obviously well built. Zetsu tried not to stare at the wonderful body before him but of course, failed._

_"Zetsu?" Tobi asked, snapping his fingers in front of the plant man's face._

_Zetsu snapped out of his stare,"My apologies, let me see your arms please."_

_ Tobi held his arms out to Zetsu for him to inspect, there were a few cuts here and there, thankfully, none of them would leave any scars. Zetsu took out some herbs from his cloak and squeezed some of the juice onto his fingers, mixing it with some healing Chakra. Tobi smiled at the concerned face Zetsu unconsciously held. He hissed slightly at the feel of the herb juice being rubbed into his skin, but looked down and saw the wound had disappeared. He let this continue for a few more cuts before Zetsu repeated the action on his other arm._

_'__**Deidara never treated you like this...' Madara told Tobi.**_

_'What're you saying, Madara-sama?' Tobi thought to his other half._

_**'It's obvious Deidara never cared about you as much as the man tending your wounds, I'm merely saying that he's a better choice for you.' Madara explained.**_

_'But, Zetsu-san would never be interested in someone like Tobi.'_

_**'Tobi, look at him, he's always with you, he's always smiling at you, he treats you better than everyone else, and he was the one to pick up the pieces of your broken heart the day Deidara broke it.'**_

_'Don't remind Tobi, Madara-sama.' Tobi thought to Madara._

_**'My apologies, but you seemed to not realize it.'**_

"_Tobi-kun?" Shiro-Zetsu asked, concern in his voice._

_ Tobi snapped out of his conversation with Madara when hearing the concern in Shiro-Zetsu's voice. He looked at Zetsu and smiled behind his mask._

_"Yes?" Tobi asked._

_"I need to check your back to see if you have any other cuts or bruises I should heal now." Zetsu explained._

_ Tobi happily complied and began to lift up his shirt. The shirt peeling off began to show the beautiful skin that was hidden from the rest of the world. Zetsu got a good look before Tobi turned himself around to show Zetsu his back. Once Tobi had turned around, Zetsu had a small nosebleed from the nice view from earlier. He quickly wiped the blood off before Tobi could notice and inspected his back. A few cuts and bruises, but other than that he was fine. He grabbed more herbs and mixed the juices with his Chakra. He hesitantly reached out and gently began to rub some of the healing juices into Tobi's cuts and bruises._

_**'You see? Those cuts could be healed by tomorrow but yet he's still using his limited Chakra to heal you.' Madara started again.**_

_'But why Tobi? There are much better people out there.'_

_**'Why not you?' **_

_'Tobi's childish, annoying, ugly-'_

_**'Quit thinking like that, yes you are childish but in a good way, you are not annoying, and obviously; Zetsu doesn't think you're ugly.'**_

_"Come on Tobi-kun, we have to go back to the others." Zetsu said as he stood up, holding a hand out to the young man before him._

_ Tobi gladly took his hand and Zetsu helped him up to his feet. Zetsu's smile was both warm and held a hint of softness in it. The smile made Tobi feel all fuzzy. The two held hands longer than needed to before they let go and continued to walk forward._

_'Maybe it is time to move on...' Tobi thought as he smiled at Zetsu._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

><p>Deidara sat there with a few tears rolling down his eyes and a certain Kitsune rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Deidara looked at Naruto.<p>

"I just hope Tobi can see that Zetsu loves him, even more than I ever could." Deidara said.

Around the corner, Zetsu smiled at Deidara's sentence. He wanted to go and comfort the blonde but Pein's son was doing a good job of it. Zetsu knew that Deidara still loved Tobi, but now he was setting the young man free from his heart and into the arms of Zetsu.

Zetsu would do everything he can to make Deidara's hopes come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, there will be some ItaNaru in the next chapter<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: About time

**They're not my parents?**

**JG: Almost 6,000 f-king hits to all of my stories in just this month, I love these guys.**

**Naruto: Itachi and I love them too.**

**JG: Pfffft, I love them more. On to the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha:<strong>_

"NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed through the village, searching for the now orange haired Kitsune.

After the incident where Naruto was run out of town, Tsunade went on a rampage. She immediately stripped the Jounins and Chuunins who chased him off of their rankings, they still had another thing coming, and was now running around the village. She had asked everyone, Team Guy, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, everyone. Shikamaru suspected something when the streets of Konoha was unusually quiet, and with the story Tsunade presented to him, it only proved him right. Sasuke was the most surprised about Naruto's absense, he had taken worse from the village and yet, he continued to stay. Perhaps Konoha finally got to him and he decided to go. Sakura on the other hand, seemed like she would rather be doing something else (or someone else) rather than listen to Tsunade ramble on about Naruto's disappearance.

Tsunade needed a plan, and she wasn't going to get one if the others were going stand instead of think with her. She motioned all of them to come with her, she had second thoughts about Sakura however, she knew Sakura hated Naruto with a passion for stealing Sasuke's attention from her and Tsunade took Naruto under her wing rather than her. If anything, Sakura could be just a nuisance rather than helpful, but she decided to give her a chance and motioned for her to come as well. They all followed her and stepped inside the Hokage Tower to her office. She took a seat on her big chair while the others stood or leaned against something.

"Okay, we need a plan, what do you brats have in mind?" Tsunade asked the Konoha nins.

"Perhaps we could search farther off? Like in the training grounds, the forrests?" Ino offered, only to be shut down by Sakura.

"The baka wouldn't be able to survive on his own for this long, he's probably dead by now." Sakura said with a sneer, earning a few glares.

"Perhaps he managed to find an area for shelter, food, and water? Perhaps he's out there in the woods surviving all alone!" Hinata defended, getting over her stuttering long ago.

"Che! A bear would've come and eaten him by now." Sakura defended herself.

Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk, getting everyone's attention.

"Sakura, we need plans, not arguments. If you're not going to help us then I ask of you to leave so we can actually get some work done!" Tsunade growled.

Sakura just growled and turned on her heel to leave. She tried to take Sasuke with her who immediately yanked his arm away and glared at her. She 'hmphed' and left without another word. Tsunade rubbed her temples from the headache she was recieving and took a sip from the cup of sake, that surprisingly didn't tip over when she slammed her fist. She gingerly placed the cup back down and leaned back in her chair, staring at the other nins with her hazel eyes.

"Any ideas?" She asked, her eyes shifting from one to the other.

"Perhaps we could contact the other villages and see if Naruto turned to them. Our best bet is Suna since Gaara loves Naruto like a brother." Shikamaru said from the sidelines, getting a few nods in agreement.

Tsunade nodded her head, happy that they were able to get a plan.

"I'll contact them right away." Tsunade said with a smile on her plump lips.

_**With the Akatsuki and Naruto:**_

It was movie night for the Akatsuki gang. They were arguing about which movie to watch while the ones who didn't care such as Naruto, Itachi, Pein and Zetsu all sat from the sidelines, watching the verbal fight. Naruto sat there next to Itachi who sat in between him and Pein. Pein watched the fight, sighing every now and then, asking himself why they still had movie night. It was Naruto who reminded him that the Akatsuki was like a family, so they had to bond with one another and at least spend some time together. Pein always hated when his son was right, they weren't going to get anywhere if the Akatsuki always fought one another like a pack of dogs.

Itachi sat there with a bored expression on his face, watching all of them fight was getting dull. Itachi then began to think of a way to get them all to stop fighting, thinking very hard and quickly before a physical fight broke out. It was then that Naruto beat him to thinking of an idea.

"HEY!" He got everyone's attention then, the fighting died down immediately.

"Why don't we just write movie genres on slips of paper, put them in a hat or something, then randomly draw one? After that, we repeat the process except we add our names instead. The person chooses the movie in that specific genre and whatever the person chooses we have to watch tonight." Naruto explained, making a few eyebrows rise.

"That's a great idea, Naruto-kun!" Tobi yelled, getting a few nods in agreement.

"Can someone get me a hat, paper, and something to write with?" Naruto asked politely.

Konan summoned two pieces of paper with a Justu, Deidara got his triangle hat while Hidan found a pen lying around. They all gave Naruto the items and there, Naruto quickly began to write down the names of the Akatsuki and movie genres on multiple strips. His handwriting was cursive and elegant, he had to have good handwriting for he was a Shinobi, it wouldn't do his team any good if his handwriting was illegible. Naruto's hand scribbled along each of the strips of paper, folded each one neatly, and mixed it in with the others while making a seperate pile for the ones they were going to do after. The others watched in a group as Naruto's hand furiously scribbled along each strip of paper before all of the members had their names and every genre they knew was written down on a seperate piece.

"Okay...Kakuzu! Come over here and pick one!" Naruto picked the person randomly, shaking the hat up a bit to mix the slips of paper better.

Kakuzu just shrugged and made his way forward, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Once he slipped through, Naruto held the hat out to him until it was almost right in his face. Kakuzu picked a genre out of the hat, shaking off any pieces of paper that clung to the one in the air. Naruto placed the hat on his lap as Kakuzu opened the neatly folded paper and read aloud what it said.

"Movie genre; Horror." Kakuzu said aloud, getting a few sighs of relief from the others.

No one could picture the Akatsuki sitting through a Romantic comedy.

"Tobi! Get over here and pick a name!" Naruto said as he dumped the hat of the rejected movie genres and replaced it with names.

"YAY!" Tobi enthusiastically shouted as he squeezed past everyone and stepped up to the front.

Naruto mixed the names up until no one knew which was which. He held the hat out to Tobi as if he was presenting him a gift. Tobi's hand dove into the pile of names and picked one up from the bottom. He shook off any papers clinging to it and opened it up.

"Ooooh! Zetsu-kun picks the movie!" Tobi announced, turning to Zetsu who stood there, his eyebrow twitched once.

Naruto only smiled at the plant man, dumping the hat of its contents and giving it back to Deidara. Naruto stood up off of his seat and nudged Zetsu to sit down.

"We'll go now just so you don't "forget" later on Zetsu, I just need my disquise." Naruto said with a smile, earning a frown from the plant man. The Kitsune just smirked for he had foiled his plan.

Naruto dashed his way into his room and brought out a new disquise for himself from his closet. He placed a long, hooded black trench coat on his bed, black gloves, black military like boots, a crimson red scarf and a pouch full of kunais. He pulled the trench coat on over his white T-shirt and black Shinobi pants, buttoning it all the way up. He hid his orange hair in the coat and pulled the hood up and over his orange bangs, each one covered better and safely hidden away. He tied the big scarf around his neck so that it covered his whisker marks, leaving one long end of the scarf to dangle down in front of Naruto while the other was hidden in his hood. He pulled on his shoes, attached the pouch to his right thigh, and walked out of the door while pulling on his black gloves.

The only thing that made Naruto recognizable was his eyes.

"Naruto, if you come back with another scar, I will ignore your pleas to not kill everyone in that village, understood?" Pein warned, getting a nod from his son.

"Yes father, come on Zetsu! To the movie shop we go!" Naruto announced gleefully as he tugged the plant man up from his sleeve and dragged him out the door.

Naruto had to literally drag Zetsu, to the point where he tumbled, along the ground as he walked. Zetsu, not enjoying being dragged along the dirt, made Naruto stop for a moment so he could get up. He brushed himself off and glared at Naruto.

**"Was that really necessary you brat!" Kuro-Zetsu shouted at Naruto.**

Naruto just rolled his eyes, almost immune to anything Kuro-Zetsu name-calling.

"Awww, look who's mad because they had to get out of the base." Naruto teased in a baby voice, getting a snarl from Kuro-Zetsu.

Naruto began to walk forward as Zetsu followed close behind. The breeze felt nice on their skin as the slightly cold weather brushed along their faces. Even though Naruto got his scar from Konoha, they still had to continue going there to get supplies or water. If they didn't, they'd have to suffer a three day trip to Suna just to go and get what they needed just for the groceries to go bad by the time they arrived home. So for the sake of the others, Naruto agreed, after convincing a pissed off Pein, to continue going to Konoha for supplies.

Naruto and Zetsu gradually approached the gates of Konoha, of course the guards were sleeping on the job. This made Naruto smile for now their job would be easier. Naruto pulled out a scroll as Zetsu began to make some hand signs. Behind Naruto a puff of smoke lingered in the air, he turned around to see what Zetsu's new disquise was gonna be for today.

Zetsu stood there, naked, in the middle of lingering smoke. He was only Shiro-Zetsu now, his white color a few shades pinker to make himself look natural. His hair was shadened down to few shades darker and his golden eyes shone brightly, if Naruto didn't know any better he would think they were contacts. He summoned a change of clothes from the scroll he had taken along in his pouch and gave the clothes to Zetsu, who covered his naughty areas with it just as the smoke disappeared. Naruto turned his back on Zetsu to give him as much privacy as he could give and Zetsu smiled at that.

As soon as the clothes were on, Zetsu walked forward and patted Naruto's shoulder to gesture that he was done. Naruto turned and smiled at the plant man next to him then made his way through the gates of Konoha. The village looked just the same as it was before, everyone minding their own business, children played, and Shinobis trained.

Zetsu and Naruto both recieved looks from everyone, most were to Naruto for his eyes were strangely familiar, yet no one could put a finger on it. Naruto inwardly smiled, no one recognized him and Zetsu, it was almost too perfect. They slipped into a nearby shop that sold movies, barely missing a Sasuke who swooped in and taped a "Have you seen me?" flyer to the wall next to the flaps, a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed Naruto in the center of it. Naruto looked at Zetsu, he stood in front of many different movies specifically in the Horror genre. Zetsu frowned, he really didn't want to pick a movie, but it would upset his Tobi-kun if he did.

"Pick any one you like, Shiru!" Naruto said happily, gesturing his arms over to the many movies in front of him.

Zetsu sighed and looked at the rows of movies before him. Many looked good to both him and Naruto while many looked plain out stupid. Zetsu could tell by each one which one seemed like what; such as, he could tell just by looking at the cover that a specific movie didn't really have a good plot, just to see how gruesome they can make the characters' deaths. Other movies just looked that the plots would be good if the directors had put more effort into making the movie and not just slack off. It was then that Zetsu saw something that sparked a little ember of interest.

"What the Hell is Paranormal Activity?" Zetsu asked Naruto, who reached out and grabbed the movie he was talking about.

"I guess we'll have to see!" Naruto exclaimed as he made his way forward to the clerk, a facepalming Zetsu close behind him.

Naruto only reached into his pocket and took out the perfect amount of money needed before he rushed out of the flaps and tucked the movie into his trench coat pocket. Zetsu followed close behind Naruto as he walked down the streets of Konoha, both missing the flyer by inches. Naruto and Zetsu continued to walk onward, both trying to inconspicuously, fate was cruel for they were stopped by Neji.

"HEY!" He screamed out to the two, startling them both before they turned to face him.

"Have you seen this Shinobi?" Neji asked as he held out the flyer.

Naruto's and Zetsu's eyes both visibly widened when they saw the flyer. There was Naruto, a picture of Naruto on the flyer with his exact description with bolded "Have you seen me?" letters on the top of the page. Zetsu watched Naruto closely, it was now time to prove his loyalty to the Akatsuki, but more importantly, his father. Neji watched the man with blood red eyes as he took the flyer from his hands and eyed it with much interest.

"No...I haven't seen him." Naruto answered, offering to give the flyer back to Neji.

"Keep it, let us know immediately if you see him." Neji replied, jumping away quickly to tape down more flyers around anonymous buildings.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to meet the golden eyes of a very confused Zetsu.

"They've been looking for you all this time Naruto-kun, why didn't you reveal yourself?" Zetsu asked.

"Because once I revealed myself, the villagers would shun me again...I just can't handle that right now...Please can we just go?" Naruto asked Zetsu, a few tears threatening to fall.

"Sure..." Zetsu answered with a soft smile.

They both immediately began to pick up their pace as Naruto's eyes were growing puffy and his blood red eyes were beginning to scare people. Their feet skidded along the ground as their pace had to quicken, almost into a jog as they felt everyone's eyes on them. The people were all staring into Naruto's scarred eye, making both him and Zetsu quite nervous. Zetsu nudged Naruto once, which meant that they had to leave immediately. They both sprung forward in unision and ran through the village, jumping over carts, buildings, anything that stood in the way of their destination, the Konoha gates. The Jounins that were following them jumped from their hiding spots and flung after them, following hot on their trails.

**"Kit, if you keep this up, they're going to catch you two." Kyuubi warned Naruto, getting a grunt.**

_'You're right...' _Naruto said, thinking of a plan.

Without warning, he jumped to where his companion was jumping, grabbed him, and used Kyuubi's Chakra to jump even faster, seeming as a blur to the Jounins. The Jounins halted at the gates, realizing that they had lost track of the two running away. They seperated and raced into the woods in the direction they last saw the cloaked man run to. Naruto carried Zetsu and held him as they dashed through the forest trees, Naruto kept his lightning fast past up as Zetsu looked at him.

_'If only you were Tobi.' _Zetsu thought to himself, inwardly smirking at the thought.

If Itachi were with them, he would be jealous of how long Naruto held Zetsu. The two flew through the trees until they could see the rocks that held the Akatsuki hideout. As they reached the boulders, Zetsu began to do the handsigns, making the rocks quickly rise for their arrival. Naruto burst through the door of the Akatsuki hideout, hearing the boulders slam back into place. He let go of Zetsu and leaned against the wall, using it for support as he slid down. His breathing came out as short pants and his forehead was sweaty, he quickly removed his red scarf and trench coat in order to allow more air to his body. Pein was the first to react and dashed to his son's aid. He kneeled down beside him and looked at Zetsu, who was still in disquise.

"We were being chased by Jounins, Naruto here used most of his and Kyuubi's Chakra to get away from them." Zetsu answered his leader, who nodded once then looked back at his son.

Deidara arrived shortly after with a cup of water for Naruto, easily getting to Naruto for the only people there were him, Zetsu, Pein, and of course, Naruto. He kneeled next to the exhausted Kitsune and gave him the cup of water, who nodded in thanks before taking a sip, then dumping it over his face and torso. Both Deidara and Pein looked away, the only person who couldn't tear his eyes away from Naruto was Itachi. The Kitsune panted in satisfaction as the clear orbs dripped down his whiskered face, the water that got on his white T-shirt started reveal the sun kissed chest. Naruto had his eyes closed and had a smile of pure relief on his face as the water began to soak more of the shirt, exposing more skin. Pein watched Itachi's reaction, smirking in amusement at the Raven's reaction to his son's behavior. Itachi's eyes were slightly widened and his face held a very light, pink blush. After a moment (and a few mental screenshots), Itachi covered his lower face, attempting to hide the blush, and made a dash for his room.

"What was that for, un?" Deidara asked Pein who just smirked.

Pein leaned over and whispered into Deidara's ear just low enough so that Naruto couldn't make out any of the words.

"Itachi likes my son, and with that water stunt he just pulled he just triggered Itachi's affections for him..."

Pein pulled away from the blonde so he could comprehend what information he was just given. Pein smirked as Deidara's eyes shifted from the direction Itachi went to, to Naruto, and then to the wet shirt. His eyes widened a bit when he realized the thought. Pein smirked in amusement at the blonde's reaction and looked at his son. His son opened his crimson eyes when he felt another pair of crimson eyes on him. He looked at his father with a smile, silently asking what he wanted.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Pein asked.

"It's a movie called _Paranormal Activity_. It's the only one that sparked Zetsu's interest..." Naruto answered after he had relaxed and cooled off, he pointed to his trench coat that lied on the floor,"It's in the inner front pocket if you wanna see it..."

Pein nodded then snatched the Kitsune's coat in search of the movie. He shifted through the coat until he felt the hard cover of the movie and pulled it out of the pocket it was tucked into. His eyebrow rose in interest when he saw the cover then flipped it to the back.

"Hmph, it's a true story...This should be good..." Pein said as he placed it on top of the television set, leaving it there for the night.

_**Later that day:**_

Pein slipped the DVD into the DVD player and claimed his seat on the couch. Tobi was watching the popcorn pop in the pot, the top covered with tin foil so the popcorn doesn't fly everywhere. Naruto had changed his shirt to a clean, black fishnet shirt with cloth that covered his upper arms and torse. On the couch, Naruto sat on the farthest right, Pein on the farthest left, while Itachi had taken the last spot in the middle. Deidara fought with Hidan for the last chair that was available, and with a few explosions, the blonde sat in his spot with a smug smile. Hidan, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu were stuck to sitting on the floor. Of course, most didn't mind for they could move around as much as they wanted to on the floor while those on the couch and chair had to remain in a sitting position. The movie began to play, thus getting everyone's attention for the horror that was about to show.

By the middle of the movie, Naruto and Tobi would jump slightly at each scary part and would cling to the closest people available, that would be Itachi and Zetsu. As Naruto clung to Itachi's sleeve and covered his face in Itachi's arm, Itachi took the opportunity. He wrapped his arms around the Kitsune and allowed the Kitsune to bury his face into Itachi's chest. Itachi rubbed Naruto's back as the pumpkin haired boy refused to look at the screen. Tobi was the same, he constantly clung to Zetsu at almost every part of the movie, thus Zetsu would hold the man and allowed him to hide his masked face in his neck everytime something scary happened.

Pein was quite pleased yet surprised at his son's behavior. Who knew Naruto, the great son of the Akatsuki leader, was frightened by a few ghosts when he had a demon living inside of him? How Naruto constantly clung to someone surprised him, but what pleased him was the person he constantly clung to. With Itachi holding his son like that and with Naruto's arms wrapped around Itachi like how he was (one arm around his torso, while the other tangled in Itachi's hair) just made things better. Naruto's eyes were tightened shut, before his eyes snapped open as he was able to fully take in Itachi's scent.

_'He smells like the forest, with a hint of roses and some masculinity...'_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi, taking more of Itachi's scent in,_'I like it...I like it a lot.'_

**"Awww, you found your mate!" Kyuubi exclaimed.**

_'Expalin?' _Naruto asked.

**"Well, it's part of the Demon Mating Ritual, DMR for short. You'll see the rest of the steps soon, Kit." Kyuubi said.**

Naruto was very confused from Kyuubi's talk about the DMR thing, but Itachi's scent would always draw him out of his confusion and into a wonderful scented bliss. Naruto clung closer to Itachi and would smell more of Itachi's scent. The older Uchiha would smirk at the pumpkin haired Kitsune as he clung closer to him and would wrap his arms tighter around the younger one. He was liking all the clinging, and Pein didn't need to look to know that.

By the end of the movie, Naruto was almost on Itachi's lap with his head on the other's shoulder and a smile gracing his plump lips. Itachi had to remind himself over and over again that others were in the same room as them so he couldn't try anything other than hold the Kitsune how he was. Tobi, on the other hand, was literally on Zetsu's lap with his body pressed against Zetsu's undisquised one. As the movie was finished, the others got up from where they were and left the room, all satisfied with the movie and its ending, Pein mostly leaving to give Itachi and Naruto their moment as well as Tobi and Zetsu.

Zetsu tried to stand but Tobi still clung to him like a fly in a sticky flytrap. He tried again and successfully managed to stand. However, he managed to pick Tobi up as well, who had his arms around Zetsu's neck and his legs around Zetsu's waist for support. Shiro-Zetsu's half blushed at this, who knew Tobi was this strong? He wrapped his arms around the other and carries him off, Tobi was gonna need comfort or else he'd wake everyone up from his nightmares.

Naruto didn't want to, but he finally released the older Uchiha, the same smile still gracing his lips. Itachi had released Naruto the same moment the Kitsune had and had a smirk. The two sat there in a comfortable silence, before Itachi decided to say what he wanted.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you..."

This caught Pein's attention from his work **(AN: Nosy bastard)**.

"Yes Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked, his crimson eyes watching Itachi closely.

"Now, I don't think you'd find it important...But...Ever since that day...the day that Kisame and I were sent after you...I started developing _feelings_ for you...I like-"

Itachi didn't get to finish his confession before the Kitsune grabbed his face, flung forward, and pulled him into a tender and loving kiss. The force was great enough to make Itachi lie back on the couch with _his_ Kitsune lying on top of him. This surprised Itachi greatly but he immediately got over his shock and kissed the Kitsune. Naruto had tangled his hands into Itachi's hair while Itachi had wrapped his arms around the Kitsune's waist, deepening the kiss as much as they could.

Pein finally got what he had been waiting for, Naruto had chosen his mate, and his mate was the man that Pein chose worthy, Itachi. Now, Itachi was going to meet with Pein, and now they'll see how far his son will go just to be with Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I chose Paranormal Activity for the movie because it was the only scariest movie I could think of at the moment, the other was Ju-No (the Japanese version of the Grudge) but that movie really wasn't all that scary in my opinion<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbackarama

** They're not my parents?  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**August reflection: It is now the end of August and these are the stats;**

**August Stats: For the month of 2011-08, there have been a total of 8,649 Hits and 2,893 Visitors to all of your stories. (WHY DO YOU LOVE ME? O.o Hugs n' Kisses to all 8,649 of you guys :3)**

**Warning: Quite a bit of Gaara X Lee in this chapter and this chapter consists mostly of flashbacks, fair warning**

**Stories to come: (Note: They will be made since my brain just explodes with ideas)**

**Love Suiyaku and Accidental Mate **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later:<strong>_

Tsunade sat in her chair with a worried expression on her face, she had a pencil in between her teeth, shamelessly grinding her white teeth along the edges, her fingers held the pencil in place while her head wandered away from reality. It has been two days since she had contacted the Kazekage from Suna, now about a week since Naruto's disappearance. Her superstrengthed teeth accidently snapped right through the pencil, Tsunade tossed it aside to the pile of other chewed up broken pencils in the corner of the room and grabbed a new one from her desk, shamelessly chewing on it while her mind wandered away.

Temari and Kankuro burst in through the door, not even bothering to knock, both out of breath and panting hard. Gaara stood behind them with the same emotionless expression, edging the two tired ninjas forward, almost making them tumble to the floor. Lee stood close behind Gaara, his hand being held by the Kazekage.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Right this way." A young woman with short, brown hair said as she moved to the hallway, gesturing Team Guy to follow._

_ Team Guy followed close behind the woman, Tenten kept her stare forward although catching a few glances at her youthful teammate to see how he was taking control of the situation he was getting himself into. Neji had softened slightly towards his teammate, he knew the man would have to leave Konohagakure to be with Gaara, they all had discussed about this shortly after Naruto's message to him on that day, and Lee stood strong with his decision. He wanted the red-haired man to be happy, and if being with a guy like Lee would make him happy, then he would go and do it. This had shocked Tenten and Neji, but not Guy-Sensei, he had smiled at his student's decision and would support it no matter what the others thought or said._

_ The brown haired woman opened a giant door, getting the attention of the council members, including the Kazekage who sat there as if he had been waiting for Team Guy. His eyes darted between the three that stood in his view, his eyes darted first to Neji. Neji wore a bright, white robe with hints of gray. There were some belts and pouches that carried his equipment and his lavendar eyes looked at him with a slight bored but stern expression. His eyes darted to Guy-Sensei, the man wore the same spandex suit, vest, and pouches he had when Gaara was only a Genin, it's as though the man never changed. His attention went to Tenten, her hair was in the usual twin buns on each side of her head, her eyes had a lot of mascara and a little bit of eyeliner (probably Sakura's doing), her clothes consisted of a short-sleeved Kimono with a red and white dragon pattern on it, she hardly changed a bit. Guy-Sensei took a step aside and edged his student forward, his hand on Rock Lee's back as he gently pushed him forward._

_ Gaara's pale green eyes visibly softened and the corners of his lips tilted unnoticably upward when his attention went to Lee. Lee had grown quite a bit since their battle at the Chuunin exams. As much as Gaara's eyes could see, Lee's body looked toned and very well-built underneath the green spandex. Lee's hair had grown quite a bit to the top of his shoulders. His clothes strongly resembled Guy-Sensei's but Gaara could let that pass. He motioned for the team to come in and take a seat. The others knew now was not the time to disobey the Kazekage, so they all stepped into the room and took an available seat besides eachother, all ready to listen to the Kazekage yet ready to make a run for it if things didn't go so well._

_"I assume you know why you're here..." The councilman said as he took out a scroll that was neatly tucked into his robe, handing it to the Kazekage who took the scroll._

_"Yes, we know why." Guy-Sensei said, smiling softly._

_"Very well then, councilmen, by my command as the Kazekage, I request that all of you to leave, except Team Guy, of course." Gaara announced in the room, not bothering to look up from his view of Lee._

_ Lee blushed slightly and turned away from Gaara's intense stare, making the red-head smirk. The councilmen scrambled out of their chairs and rushed their way to the giant door, out of the room. By the time all of the men had scrambled and exited the room, a few pieces of paper were falling to the floor while some scattered across the table and room. Team Guy was surprised to see just how loyal the councilmen were to their Kazekage's commands, they had left within a second of Gaara commanding them to leave. Gaara cleared his throat, gaining their attention again as he opened the scroll the councilman had just given him. He opened the scroll fully, showing the full contents of the scroll._

_"Now...I request that you read this scroll, it will allow you to see further into what is happening." Gaara said as he slid the scroll over to the team._

_ The elder man of the team slid the scroll over the rest of the way and began to read the contents of the scroll._

_"Sunagakure and Konohagakure councils have gathered here today yadayadayada..." Guy-Sensei drifted off as his mind began to take control and read the scroll in his mind. Lee managed to take the other half of the scroll and read as well while Tenten watched the two, reading their lips while Neji's mind drifted off._

_ It was a moment later after reading that Guy-Sensei and Lee both put the scroll down and turned their attention to the Kazekage who had watched them read. He sat there with the same emotionless expression with his fingers intertwined in front of his face. Lee was the first to speak in the moment of silence._

_"Why?" Lee asked, getting Gaara's full attention._

_"Why what?" Gaara asked, letting his fingers drop from face level to the table._

_"Why me? Out of everyone else in Konohagakure, why me?" Lee asked as he looked at the Kazekage, expecting an answer, his teammates expecting the same thing._

_ Gaara sighed and slowly rose from his seat, his hands supporting him and he pushed himself up._

_"That...Lee-kun...Is for your ears only." Gaara said as he looked at his teammates, Guy-Sensei taking the hint._

_"We will be outside, Lee. Just yell for us if you need anything."_

_ Even at that intense moment, Guy-Sensei's smile still had that sparkle to them that always brightened the room. He pushed Neji and Tenten forward, they opened the door and with that, were out of the room in a minute. Lee rose from where he sat and looked at Gaara, wanting an answer for his question. Gaara had his hands around his back and stood where he was._

_"I chose you...Because that day at the Chuunin exams, you proved to me that you were special-_very special_-to be exact...," Gaara strode forward at a very slow pace, Lee not noticing that Gaara had been taking small steps closer to him,"I noticed that even though chances were slim, you still kept going...Even after I used Sand Coffin to break your arm and leg, you still continued being a Shinobi...Others would've given up and quit. Sure there are others that are special, but you were the one to shine from the crowd. I chose you because I didn't want someone for how beautiful they were or how wealthy they were, but I wanted someone for their kindness, gentleness with others, their strive to complete and follow their Way of a Ninja..."_

_ Lee had barely noticed just how close Gaara had gotten to him, making him take a step back out of habit. Gaara continued to inch closer, he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder to keep him from moving as he leaned in to whisper in his ear._

_"I also find your Youth talk very adorable to be honest..." Gaara whispered as he pulled himself away from Lee's ear yet not removing his hand from the other's shoulder._

_ That one sentence rang through Lee's ears. He had always heard that his Youth talk was annoying or disturbing, but this was the very first that someone had called it adorable. Lee could feel a blush growing on his cheeks, so he turned his head downward both in an attempt to hide it and because he couldn't look at Gaara in the eyes at the moment, but mainly to hide the blush. A soft chuckle ran through the raven haired man's ears like music as he felt a pale hand grab his chin and force him to look at the face of the man responsible for the chuckle. Gaara's face wasn't emotionless anymore as he saw the pink tinted blush on the youthful man's cheeks. The red-head's eyes were a lot softer and not as intense as he had it a few minutes ago. And his mouth, it wasn't his usual frown nor his creepy grin, it was a smile, a genuine soft smile._

_ A soft and beautiful smile directed at only him. After a few minutes of thinking Lee finally made his decision._

_"Okay..." Lee said finally after a moment of silence, the other lifting an invisible eyebrow in response._

_"Okay what?" Gaara asked, clearly confused._

_"Okay, I accept the betrothal..." Lee said with a soft smile._

_ Gaara's eyes widened at that, he wasn't really expecting the man to be accepting the betrothal. He could feel a quick and hard pounding in his chest. Gaara almost placed a hand on his heart as the speed quickened when Lee leaned forward. Gaara met him the rest of the way and kissed him full on the lips._

_ Their first kiss as an engaged couple._

_ It was only minutes that the two seperated, both panting and smiling at one another that Gaara reached into his Kazekage's robe for something. He released his new fiance's chin and pulled something out of his robes. Gaara then held it in front of him to show Lee what it was. In his hand was a reddish brown choker that matched the Kazekage's robes perfectly, in the center was a blood-red orb that resembled a lot like the Akatsuki rings and there in black printing was the kanji for "Love", exactly the same on Gaara's forehead._

_"This is the Kazekage official engagement choker...Let me begin explaining this before I put this on you...It's a tradition of Sunagakure that the Kazekage placed the choker around their spouse-to-be and would seal it together using both the Kazekage's and spouse-to-be's Chakra. If both Chakras were not to be used it would fall off for one isn't enough. It's to remain hidden underneath your clothing so that people will not know that you are engaged to the Kazekage, it would make you a prime target towards enemy clans and villages if you were to show it off. It would also determine who your true friends are for they will be your friends for you and not because you are engaged to the Kazekage..." _

_ Lee nodded in understandment, just then Gaara took out a long, pale dark green scarf from his robe. Lee rose an eyebrow from how prepared Gaara was._

_"I just wanted to be prepared if some miracle you said yes..." Gaara answered the other even though he didn't verbally ask the question._

_ Lee chuckled softly at the answer he got from Gaara. He took the scarf from the other male and twirled it around his neck, both knowing the next part to come. Gaara looped his arms around Lee's neck with the choker dangling from his thumbs and index fingers. Lee couldn't help but blush as he watched the choker drift forward and slip around his neck. Gaara held the choker in place as he leaned forward and whispered into Lee's ear._

_"I need you to concentrate your Chakra into the orb of the choker so our mixed Chakra can hold it together... I'll tell you when to stop..."_

_ Lee nodded, letting the information sink in as he pointed his middle finger, index finger, and thumb to the ceiling while his ring finger and pinky tips were touching his palm. Gaara's right hand copied the hand position while his left hand held the choker in place. Both closed their eyes and focused their Chakra into the blood-red orb. Their Chakra swirled together in a slow dance as it sunk into the glowing orb. Team Guy felt the intense increase of Chakra levels and decided to open the door to see what was going on. They saw Lee standing there, deep in concentration with Gaara right behind him, both Chakras flowing into the brightly glowing orb. Team Guy watched in astonishment as the two focused intensely into the medium-sized orb._

_ Once the two finished, their eyes fluttered open as the remaining Chakra sank into the orb. As the Chakra disappeared into the orb, the glow of the orb dimmed. The kanji swirled around for a moment as if consuming the Chakra that had just been disposed into. Once it stopped, a dim, red light flashed once, the threads from the end Gaara was holding together began to intertwine and connect together, using the Chakra from Lee and Gaara to hold the thread together._

_ Lee and Gaara both smiled at each other before they were both startled by Guy-Sensei clearing his throat._

_"Please, take good care of Lee." Guy-Sensei half-asked, half-commanded the Jinchuuriki._

_Gaara nodded once before wrapping his arms around his fiance's waist, Lee placing his hands on Gaara's,"I won't let anything happen to my bride."_

_**End Flashback:**_

Ever since that day, Gaara had stayed true to his word. The moment the choker was placed around his bride's neck, Gaara had grown a sixth sense for Lee and would know whenever his lover was in danger.

Gaara stepped into the room, tightening his grip on his lover's hand. Lee walked close behind Gaara, his eyes holding some concern for the two about to pass out on the floor. During his stay with Gaara in Sunagakure, Lee changed his clothes from the green spandex to a large, green robe. A black Shinobi shirt, pants, and shoes complimented his dark green attire. He had a few belts around his waist under the robe as well as some pouches for his equipment. The green scarf Gaara gave him was wrapped firmly and securely around his neck, fully covering the engagement choker around his neck.

"I see you got my message?" Tsunade asked with a smile at the sight of the four before her.

Temari and Kankuro were too tired to even answer the short question, the second they tried to respond, they both collapsed to the floor. Lee rushed forward to the two panting on the floor and lifted their heads slightly to check on them. Gaara decided to answer the question while his bride was checking on his teammates.

"Yes, the disappearance of Naruto caused an uproar between the council, and these two were made to carry Lee-kun and I all the way here, lengenthing our travel time and shortening our breaks." Gaara said emotionlessly, seeing that his bride had placed the two so that they were leaning against the wall.

"Can these two have some water before they pass out from dehydration, Lady Hokage?" Lee asked Tsunade who nodded and called for water from her assistant.

The assistant nodded then rushed out of the room for two glasses of water. Tsunade then turned to Gaara, his face looked at hers, knowing there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Tell me now Tsunade-sama, or you can forget about Sunagakure helping..." Gaara warned.

Tsunade sighed, she always was easy to read,"Okay..."

_**With Naruto and the Akatsuki:**_

It has been two days since movie night, and more importantly, Naruto and Itachi finally getting together. Naruto and Itachi's very short (and meant to be a secret) make-out session on the couch that night was secretly watched by Hidan, who then told Konan, who then told Kisame, who then told Deidara and so on until the following morning, the two new lovers got a few funny looks, smiles, and snickers. The two shrugged it off as Itachi went to read his book and Naruto went to make breakfast for everyone. It was then that Konan snuck into the kitchen and asked him if it was true about his and Naruto's relationship, causing Hell.

_**Flashback (Again):**_

_ Naruto searched through the refrigerator, looking for the neccessary ingredients needed to create a special breakfast Iruka-Sensei had taught him in his early ages. He was very well bent over, humming a soft tune as he unconsiously swayed his hips. Naruto chose a bad day to wear a baggy, black Shinobi shirt and slightly tight, navy blue pants to be bent over and swaying his hips._

_ If Itachi were to see him how he was, there was no doubt he'd jump him._

_"Naruto-kun!" Konan called as she swung the door open, her smile brightening the slightly dark._

_ Naruto swung himself around and gripped his heart, jumping a few feet in the air from Konan's sudden appearance. His eyes were wide and his jaw clenched tight, he panted slightly from being scared and let out a sigh of relief. He regained his composure as his heart began to calm down._

_"Gomenasai Naruto-kun..." Konan chuckled lightly, Naruto blew his long, pumpkin-colored bangs out of his face and returned a smile to the blue haired girl._

_"It's okay, Konan-chan." Naruto said, turning his attention back to the fridge._

_ Konan and Naruto both stood there in a half-comfortable half-awkward silence. Naruto got out the carton of eggs and some ham before beginning to dice them into perfect squares. Konan then took this as an opportunity to ask._

_"Ne, is it true Naruto-kun?" Konan asked from the sidelines, making Naruto's face twist into confusion._

_"Is what true?" Naruto asked, shaking the frying pan as the ham sizzled._

_"That you and Itachi-kun are together!" Konan smiled at that sentence, some hints of squealing were heard if you listened closely._

_ Naruto's eyes widened at the sentence, he then turned to face Konan with a blush spreading on his cheeks. Konan giggled at that._

_"So it _is _true!" Konan squealed slightly, clasping her hands together._

_"How did you know?" Naruto asked, ready to murder the name that came out of her mouth._

_"Hidan told me." Konan answered._

_ The minute Hidan heard his name and "told me" in the same sentence, he knew he had to scram now before he was fed to Kisame's pet Pirahnas. He jumped from his spot and was about to make a run for it when the door swung open, revealing a clearly angry Naruto who's blood-red eyes held small flames in them._

_ It was obvious Naruto obtained the fiery glare from Pein._

_"HIDAN!" Naruto screamed, rushing forward to the white-haired man._

_ Hidan ran only to be stopped by Naruto standing right in front of him. The commotion got Pein's attention, he sighed and got up from his seat. He strode calmly forward and opened the door of his office that led to the main room, where the various screams and swearing could be heard. As the commotions got worse, he heard that his son was involved, making him pick up the pace. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks with the sight before him._

_ Itachi was having much difficulty holding back a very pissed off Naruto. Naruto kept struggling to lunge forward at the white-haired man who was hiding behind a few Akatsuki members. Hidan kept shouting apologies while making a cross with his index fingers as if that'll stop Naruto from coming any closer. Itachi's feet dragged along the floor while Naruto gradually inched forward. Naruto kept growling and barked back at Hidan who was desperately holding Kisame and Kakuzu in front of him as human shields. It was then that Naruto got a very evil smile._

_ He remembered that Tsunade had also taught him superhuman strength._

_ Itachi then suddenly couldn't hold the Kitsune back anymore for he had become way too strong. He let the Kitsune go, who immediately dashed forward, pushed the two Hidan was holding to the side, and wound his fist back. _

_"Mother..." Hidan whispered as the fist made a downward arch and met Hidan's head._

_ Because of the Chakra filled, superhuman punch Naruto delivered to Hidan, the white-haired man was plowed down through the floor and sent a good mile or two down into the Earth's crust. All of the Akatsuki members stared at Naruto with awe and astonishment, Itachi being the most astonished. Naruto then stepped forward to the hole and looked over into it, catching a very tiny glimpse of white._

_"ARE YOU OKAY?" Naruto called down into the hole._

_ A long groan of pain echoed through the hole._

_ Pein then cleared his throat, turning to his son._

_"Naruto, you caused this, now you have to fix it. Go down there and get him out." Pein commanded in a stern father-like voice._

_"But-"_

_"NOW!" Pein yelled the last part out when Naruto tried to object, making the Kitsune flinch at the scary tone of voice._

_"Okay okay, geez..." Naruto mumbled as he made his way to the hole._

_ Naruto then took a mighty leap into the hole, landing near the broken boned, white-haired man. Naruto then stood there to think, how was he going to get a fully grown man a mile over the Earth's crust? Hidan's groans and moans of pain made Naruto think quicker before he got an idea. He picked the white-haired man up from the ground, and with his superhuman strength, held him with one hand._

_"What're-" Hidan began but was stopped when Naruto wound his hand back, ready to throw him._

_"KAKUZU!" The Jinchuuriki called from the mile long hole._

_ A raven masked man peeked over the hole._

_"CATCH!" Naruto yelled as he threw Hidan into the air._

_ The rocks and stones flew past Hidan's eyes as his screams filled the air. If his body wasn't half-broken, he'd be flaring around like mad. The air penetrated his face as he continued to whizz past the air. It was then a thought struck him._

_'What if Naruto was just a tad short and I fall downward?' Hidan thought, making him scream louder._

_ It was then that he finally reached the surface, Kakuzu held his arms out and caught the broken Hidan, earning a whimper of pain from the younger man. It was then that Hidan opened his clenched eyes that he didn't remember shutting and looked up. He took a few deep breaths before beginning._

_"That...," He started,"WAS THE BEST FUCKING RIDE EVER!"_

_ Everyone sighed or sweatdropped at the comment._

_**End Flashback:**___

Since that day, everyone tried not to get on Naruto's bad side, especially Itachi. Naruto rounded a corner holding a tray of food, water, and pain-pills as he entered Kakuzu's and Hidan's room. Since it was his fault that Hidan's body was half broken bones, Pein had forced his son to be Hidan's personal servant until the man was fixed and better, no Chakra healing, no Kyuubi interferance, just natural healing. Naruto opened the door to see Kakuzu counting his large amount of money while Hidan was watching a soap opera on DVD. Once Hidan saw Naruto, he paused the soap opera and turned to Naruto with a smug look on his face.

"If it isn't my personal _bitch_!" Hidan announced, making Naruto clench his teeth.

That was another command his father had given him, he wasn't allowed to cause the man any physical pain while he was bed-riddened. He sighed and shook his head, bringing the tray to Hidan's lap.

"Call me a bitch one more time and we'll see what Itachi's Mongekyou Sharingan has to say." Naruto growled.

Pein said no physical pain, he never said anything about mental pain.

Hidan visibly tensed at the insult but just shook it off. He grabbed the tray from Naruto and opened the bottle of enhanced pain pills (courtesy of Zetsu). He opened the child-proof bottle and took out two pills before popping them into his mouth. He grabbed his drink and used it to swallow the pills down.

"These pills taste like a rat's ass..." Hidan commented.

"They're enhanced, they're not supposed to taste as good as you hoped for them to taste." Naruto replied, taking the bottle of pills from the white-haired man and placing it on the nightstand next to his bed. Hidan grabbed the remote from his bedside and pressed the "Play" button. Naruto turned his head and looked at the television, the soap opera in another language while English subtitles were on the bottom of the screen.

"Is this in Spanish?" Naruto asked, getting a nod in approval.

"Yup.." Hidan said, not breaking eye contact with the screen.

"...How did you get a soap opera DVD in Spanish?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I know a guy..." Hidan replied, not bothering to look at Naruto.

Naruto just sighed and placed the contents on the tray onto Hidan's nightstand. He then took the tray back into his hands and left the room, feeling the suspense from Hidan as he watched his soap opera. He walked through the hallway slowly, passing by a few familiar doors before he remembered something.

'_I should give the enhanced pills report to Zetsu...' _Naruto thought to himself, edging his way forward to Zetsu's room.

As Naruto wrapped his hand around the doorknob, he heard a tumbling sound coming from Zetsu's room. He very silently and carefully opened the door. Zetsu and Tobi lied in the middle of the floor, kissing passionately. Zetsu held himself up with his elbows while one of his hands craddled the raven-haired man's face. The mask was held to the side by Zetsu's other hand, Tobi's arms wrapped firmly around the plant man's neck. Zetsu straddling the other man's hips with Tobi's hips directly under Zetsu's. The two seemed to have not noticed Naruto's presence for they continued to kiss in the middle of the floor. Naruto slowly backed out of the room and silently closed the door, a big and visible pink blush spread across his cheeks while his eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Oh my..." Naruto whispered, turning on his heels and made his way to the kitchen.

**"Hey Kit?"**

'_Yeah Kyuubi?' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**"Isn't there something you have to do, young man?" Kyuubi asked.**

Kyuubi didn't need to see Naruto's face to know that he was confused.

_'Uhh...'_

**"I'll give you an 'A' for trying to remember, but it involves you, Pein, and Itachi."**

It was a moment before an audio flashback was sent through Naruto's head.

_"Gay then?" _Pein's voice could be heard in Naruto's head.

_"Naruto?" _Pein's voice sounded again.

_"Yes, father?" _The Kitsune's voice could be heard.

_"If you meet a certain someone, and you two get a little "closer", I expect you to introduce him to me, understand?" _

It was then that Naruto loudly facepalmed.

"FUCK!" He yelled and replaced his hand with the wall.

**"This'll be fun..." Kyuubi chuckled within Naruto's mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for not having this chapter done earlier, but Writer's block would catch me by surprise.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The catch

** They're not my parents?**

**September Stats: For the month of 2011-09, there have been a total of 2,095 Hits and 580 Visitors to all of your stories.**

**Not bad for the first week of September, in fact that's actually pretty good, thank you guys so much ^-^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Konoha:<strong>_

The most elite forces of Sunagakure and Konohagakure leaped through the forest trees. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and they had yet to find any evidence or clues that traced to Naruto's where-abouts. All were growing quite exhausted but, by Tsunade's command, they were not to rest until at least one clue was found. The teams had split to two groups, one group searching the grassy and dirt grounds while the other group was searching the trees up and down. The forces worked quickly and searched for clues as the sunset was growing weary and their natural lighting could fade out at any moment. They all knew they wounldn't be able to get any work done if their light disappears. They all began to grow worried and some were about to faint from exhaustion before a Suna Shinobi walked out of a cave and waved them over.

"I found something!" He announced to the others, getting a crowd around him and his clue almost instantly.

"What is that?" Another Shinobi asked, taking the clue from his team member, closely examining it.

"It's a strand of orange hair." The Shinobi said, pointing the obvious out.

"I _know _that! Where'd you find this anyway?"

"Over there..." The Shinobi that found the hair pointed to the dimly lit cave just a few feet away from him.

"Did you find anything else?" The captain asked, pushing his way forward.

"I found some firewood in that cave too, captain. When I checked the branches they seemed to have pulled out of a tree, by my guess, about a week ago."

"...When did that kid go missing?"

"About a week ago, captain..."

_**To the Akatsuki and Naruto:**_

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto could be heard yelling.

"Shit! FUCK! I'm sorry!"

Itachi, Pein, and Konan walked out of their rooms to see what was going on. The bathroom door in Naruto's room was open wide and the steam from a hot shower lingered into the air. Kakuzu quickly walked out of the steam filled room, shielding his eyes with his hands. He quickly dashed out of the room and down the hall, halfway through he yelled back.

"LEARN TO FUCKING LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME!"

Soon, Naruto walked out of the bathroom with only a white towel. His blood, red eyes glaring flames at Kakuzu as the masked man dashed down the hall. Naruto's hair was soaking wet as the tip of his hair managed to reach beneath the edge of the towel. A few areas of his skin was lathered but not rinsed completely, hinting that Kakuzu interrupted Naruto's washing. Naruto's all over tan was exposed, earning Itachi's attention almost immediately.

"LEARN TO FUCKING KNOCK NEXT TIME!" Naruto yelled back in response to Kakuzu before locking himself back in the steam filled room, oblivious to Pein, Konan, and Itachi who had watched the whole thing.

Pein had a gaze of amusement that shifted over to Konan first, the blue haired woman was holding her nose with both her hands, possibly from a nosebleed. Her eyes were slightly wide, the nosebleed probably came by surprise. The young woman turned on her heels and immediately dashed away from the scene, some blood dripping from in between her fingers. Pein then shifted his gaze to Itachi, he too held his hand over his cheeks, but not from a nosebleed, the Great Uchiha Itachi was blushing like a young school girl. Pein smirked a little from amusement.

"It seems my son is seducing you without him even trying..." Pein chuckled lightly.

Itachi shifted his Sharingun eyes to Pein, catching his look of amusement.

"Do not be upset with me if you walk in on us soon, it's very difficult not to give in to my selfish desires when Naruto keeps doing things like this."

Pein shifted his eyes to Itachi in a warning kind of way.

"And do not worry, I will not be making the first move, I will not try anything or take him unless he asks me to do so first..." Itachi said firmly, dropping his hand to his side as the blush disappeared from his face.

Pein smiled at the sentence,"That's why I deamed you worthy...Now then, go and ready yourself, you and I will be "introduced" soon."

Pein's smile grew bigger at the sentence, as did Itachi's.

"Yes Leader-sama..."

_**Fifteen minutes later:**_

Itachi sat on Naruto's bed as the young Kitsune was getting dressed in his bathroom. Itachi's face held the same, emotionless expression but inside he was furious at Kakuzu. How dare he see Naruto naked before him! Itachi sighed once and pinched the skin in between his eyebrows. He continuously reminded himself that it was an accident, it was unintentional, and it would never happen again (Kami help the man (or woman) who walks in on Naruto again). The bathroom door creaked open, revealing a fully dried and dressed young man. Itachi did have to admit that Naruto cleaned up really good.

Naruto didn't feel as confident as he looked, he wore a short sleeved, black shirt, a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath it. His usual, navy blue Shinobi pants and black Shinobi shoes completed the outfit as well as some pouches for his equipment. Even Kyuubi knew that Naruto was very nervous about reintroducing Itachi as his boyfriend to his father, _Pein_, the man who could castrate someone and easily get away with it with no tracks or evidence. Naruto sighed as he closed the door behind him, wanting to get the reintroduction over with. Itachi arose from his seat on his bed and made his way to his boyfriend, lightly stroking his hand on his lover's whiskered cheek.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked, sounding completely oblivious.

"No..Just nervous, that's all.." Naruto replied with a small smile, taking the hand that was stroking his cheek and led Itachi out of his room.

Both Itachi and Naruto walked slowly as the door to Pein's office was getting closer and closer by the second. Itachi squeezed Naruto's hand and smiled down at him for reassurance. Naruto looked up at Itachi once and squeezed back once, gulping audibly. Itachi knew Naruto would be nervous, but he didn't think the young Kitsune would be _this _nervous. Itachi made Naruto stop for a moment and pulled the younger man into a tight embrace, his nose burrowed within orange-scented locks. Naruto was surprised by the sudden hug but returned the embrace anyway. Itachi leaned down slightly and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"We're not entering Pein's office until you relax...You look like you might pass out..." Itachi said, tightening his reassuring hug slightly.

"A-Arigato...Itachi-kun." Naruto said as he continued to hug his lover.

They both stayed like that until Itachi felt Naruto's breathing calm down and his body become less stiff. As much as Itachi didn't want to, he released the young Kitsune from his embrace, Naruto shortly retreating from his after. Naruto then grabbed the back of Itachi's head, made him lean down, and gave Itachi the most passionate and tender filled kiss he had ever recieved. Itachi was wide-eyed for a moment before he got over his shock and let his eyelids slide closed. To Itachi, _everything_ about the kiss was perfect, the way Naruto moved his lips with his, the amount of saliva exchanged, the way Naruto's other hand craddled and carassed his face, just perfect. When Naruto pulled away from the Uchiha, Itachi was dazed and was surprised he didn't fall to the floor from his temporary lack of stance. Naruto giggled lightly and continued to lead the still dazed Uchiha to his father's office, having more confidence than before.

Before Itachi knew it, Naruto was knocking on the glossy, black door of Pein's office. Pein smirked behind his desk, folding his hands in front of his face.

"Come in." He said calmly.

His look softened at the sight of his happy son walking into his office. Pein's gloomy and dark surroundings almost brightened instantly as his son walked into his office. Even though Naruto's appearance changed from what he was used to, his attitude surely adapted quickly to the Akatsuki and the fact that Pein was his father. Naruto's extended arm was soon followed by a certain long haired Uchiha holding his hand and walking close behind Naruto. Pein's smirk grew bigger as the Uchiha closed the door behind him.

"Father, you know Itachi..." Naruto started, Pein nodded in confirmation.

"Ah yes, is he the boyfriend?" Pein asked.

"Y-Yes...father..." Naruto said, blushing slightly and needing to look away.

"Hmm...I've known Itachi for years and can honestly say that I approve of this relationship."

Naruto snapped his attention back to his father in an instant, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes really..." Pein replied.

Naruto eyed Pein closely for a moment, eyes meeting eyes before he knew something was up.

"What's the catch, father? Don't lie to me, I know there's one..." Naruto said sternly, continuing to eye his father closely.

Pein's smile grew wider, his son had indeed grown smarter, with a little help he may become a genius. Pein rose from his chair and circled his way around his desk to face his son and his son's boyfriend.

"To prove your affection for Itachi...I want you to perform a song...," Pein had to stop momentarily from a small whine that came from Naruto,"...You will have to perform one song request from each member of the Akatsuki...Don't stick that lip out at me, son...Each member will give at least one song, believe me, they _all_ will have a song to give you. You will have exactly four days to find the right notes for your instrument and learn the lyrics..."

By the time Pein finished his sentence, Naruto's jaw hung open and his arms were folded. Naruto immediately snapped his jaw shut and eyed his father when he realized something.

"Wait-what do you mean "my instrument"? I don't own an instrument, father..." Naruto pointed out.

Pein smiled at that sentence, making it look more smug than happy.

"Then I guess you'll enjoy your surprise quite well..." Pein said as he pulled out a scroll from his cloak.

"You've got to be shitting me father..." Naruto said in disbelief as his father made a red and white Acoustic guitar appear from the scroll.

"I'm not to be shitting you, son...If you're willing to do all this for Itachi then he must mean a lot to you, therefore I will give this relationship my full blessing..However, if you choose to rebel against this and not perform then I guess your and Itachi's relationship must not mean that much to you, therefore I will forbid the relationship..." Pein said, holding the guitar out to his son.

Naruto quickly took the guitar from his father, a look of determination burning in his eyes.

"Fine! I'll perform the stupid songs just to prove to you how important Itachi and this relationship is to me!" Naruto nearly growled at his father, making Pein smirk.

"Determination...You pick that up from me." Pein commented his son with a soft smile.

"So...When do I recieve the songs?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the members will be selected at random and then the first person will give you the first song soon."

"How soon?"

"Very soon..."

Naruto turned and was about to leave before a question flew through his mind.

"Father, how did you _know _which instrument I played?" Naruto eyed his father, crimson eyes meeting twin pairs.

_**Flashback:**_

_"And you should've heard him Leader-sama! He's so great at singing!" Tobi told Pein enthusiastically, Pein watching Tobi bounce off the walls._

_"He also mentioned that he was good at playing Acoustic guitar and piano! It would be so awesome to see him perform one day!"_

_ It was then Pein got an idea, planning ahead for his hopeful visit from Naruto and Itachi._

_"Believe me Tobi...It will happen."_

_**End Flashback:**_

"Lets just say a little bird told me." Pein told his son, earning a small glare before he left the room.

"Do you really think he'll do this?" Itachi asked Pein.

"I have faith that he'll do this, and by the look in his eyes I'm certain he will." Pein assured the Uchiha.

"I as well, I'm just hoping we're not wrong." Itachi almost muttered.

"We won't be...Oh, and before I forget, get Konan in here and tell Deidara to make space for his new roommate." Pein commanded Itachi.

"Roommate, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, a new member will be coming along around today or tomorrow." Pein explained, Itachi only nodding.

"I will give the messages to Konan and Deidara, Leader-sama.." Itachi said.

Itachi bowed his head in respect and left the room, leaving Pein to the paperwork on his desk. Itachi walked through the hallway, his eyes staring straight ahead and occasionally looking around the rooms in search of Konan and Deidara. His eyes locked onto Konan as he spotted her at the table creating various origami items, paper animals and flowers scattering the table. Itachi strode up to her, Naruto sitting on the couch cross-legged while tuning his new guitar, Tobi watching Naruto while sitting next to Zetsu who had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Itachi tapped Konan on the shoulder, not wanting to scare the girl. She turned her head and smiled, revealing that she was in the middle of making a spiraling rose.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Leader-sama requests to see you in his office." Itachi informed her.

Konan got a puzzled look on her face before thanking Itachi then rising from where she sat. As Konan strode down the hallway to Pein's office, Itachi turned his gaze to Naruto. Naruto was continuously plucking a certain string while turning the tuning keys. Naruto seemed frustrated as the string would not get to the pitch he wanted.

"Naruto, I think the string is fine..." Tobi told Naruto.

"No Tobi, it's not, there's a certain pitch to it that I can't get it to have, when it gets that pitch it makes the song sound so much better..." Naruto continued his plucking while turning.

"But what if the string breaks from abuse?" Tobi asked.

"If this string gives out on me, I am _SOOO_ not gonna be happy..." Naruto slightly growled, more at the guitar than at Tobi.

"_I think that guitar is getting to you, Naruto..." _Shiro-Zetsu pointed out to Naruto.

**"You should break it over something, show that guitar who's boss!" **Kiro-Zetsu told Naruto.

"As much fun as that sounds, I can't! I made a promise about this guitar and I'm gonna keep it!" Naruto said determiningly, making Itachi smile.

Itachi then slid into the seat beside Naruto and kissed his cheek, earning a smile from the young Kitsune. The four of them sat in a comfortable silence as Naruto continued to tune his guitar, every now and then a curse word would slip from his lips. Zetsu, Itachi, and Tobi all watched in amusement as Naruto continued to try and get the perfect pitch he wanted. It was what seemed ten minutes later that Naruto got a hopeful look on his face and a small gasp was heard. Naruto leaned his ear closer to the guitar and plucked the string again, the one pluck held vibrations and echoed around the room in a majestic kind of way.

"YES!" Naruto yelled in triumph, locking the tuning key in place.

"You were right Naruto, that did sound great..." Tobi commented as the sound of the note still sung through his ears.

"Naruto!" Konan called from the hallway, turning the corner to find them all sitting on the couch, a packet of papers in her hand.

"Yes, Konan?" Naruto asked from the couch, leaning on his guitar a little to motion she had his full attention.

"Guess what you're doing for the next four days!" Konan announced as she presented the papers to Naruto.

Naruto's face fell as he looked through the lyrics, showing the lyrics, how high the notes should be, and the back-up vocals were included but Naruto knew he wouldn't need the back-up vocals. He skimmed through the song for a moment before looking back up at Konan. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Konan...This is the girliest song I've ever read..." Naruto commented to the blue haired woman, who only smiled and wagged her finger at him.

"Ahh, but Pein said that you had to perform _any_ song, and that _is _a song!" Konan said enthusiastically, smiling at the frowning Kitsune.

"Okay okay..." Naruto replied, smiling to hide his embarassment from having to perform the song of Konan's choice.

"Okay! Can't wait to hear it Naruto!" Konan said happily as she gathered her origami from the table and made her way to her room.

As soon as the sound of Konan's door closed, Tobi and Zetsu both leaned forward, Tobi snatching the papers from Naruto's grasp and looking it over. Tobi and Zetsu both skimmed over the lyrics Naruto was being forced to learn, their faces keeping a bearing as they looked over the words. Soon, Tobi handed the papers back to Naruto who took it and relooked the papers over.

"This is gonna be a loooong four days...Excuse me, but I got a song to learn..." Naruto told the others, getting up from his spot and going back into his room, guitar in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but High school is stealing my weekdays while my parents steal my weekends and I'm pretty tired, I just wanted to get this done just so I don't keep you guys waiting. Again, my apologies and I'll try to do better for the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The performance yay

**They're not my parents?**

**Note: SASORI WAS NEVER IN THE AKATSUKI BEFORE TOBI AND WAS NEVER DEAD! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT POINTING THAT OUT BEFORE. (Keep this in mind for this chapter)**

**Okay, now I'd just like to inform that both the sequel and this one is almost done (about one more chapter or so (no aftermath for both)), Love Suiyaku and Accidental Mate will begin as soon as these two are done. The pattern will go as Love Suiyaku then Accidental Mate then Love Suiyaku and so on and so forth ^-^.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Konoha:<strong>_

The sickening cracks of bones crashing into a wall was heard within a fifty yard distance. The poor Jounin who was taking the beating coughed up an alarming amount of blood and slumped over, panting slightly. The enraged Tsunade stalked her way over to her prey and clenched his shirt in one hand, lifting him a good few feet up into the air.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell me you saw Naruto here? More importantly, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHASE HIM OFF AGAIN!" Tsunade asked, screaming at the top of her lungs and slamming the Jounin into the wall again, tilted her head to the side when more blood came in her direction.

"B-Because...he's a...d-demon...C-Couldn't allow him...back." The Jounin managed to pant out, earning a ferocious growl that escaped Tsunade's throat.

Tsunade clenched her fists tighter in the Jounin's shirt, gritting her teeth out of pure anger and releasing a large wave of murderous aura. Any person within 100 miles felt the aura and flinched at how great it was, some thanking Kami for the anger not being directed at them. Tsunade unclenched her fists and let the man fall to the floor with a loud thump, followed by a few cracks from broken bones.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called for her assistant, the chestnut haired woman arriving in less than a second.

"Yes Hoka-" Shizune trailed off when she saw the Jounin and gasped.

"Take this little shit out of my office, I never want him near this office again.." Tsunade growled lowly, Shizune nodded and picked the broken man up with ease, earning a yelp of pain.

Tsunade let her eyes slide shut and sighed, Naruto had been gone for so long that she was so worried sick about him. The now pumpkin haired boy could be anywhere, but of course, Tsunade had a good idea that Naruto must've broken his promise of avoiding his father and went to see him. That was what worried her so much, what if Naruto _did _go to his father. Pein was the leader of the Akatsuki and wanted the Jinchuurikis, what if he _killed_ Naruto, his son, and extracted the Kyuubi from him? Tsunade placed a hand on her forehead as a headache was starting to roll in, and that's when she thought. She couldn't be looking at things so negatively, maybe Pein took his son in and is redeeming all the lost years he could've spent with his son? Her thoughts were interrupted when the flyer handers entered the room.

"Any luck?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but no one has seen Naruto." Sasuke answered their Hokage, who slumped over a little and let out a groan of disappointment.

Tsunade refused to let tears fall from her eyes, she couldn't show how weak she was in front of the other Shinobis. She bit her lower glossed lip as tears began to form in her Hazel eyes. It was then that Neji spoke up, making Tsunade's head snap up.

"Didn't Naruto happen to have red eyes and orange hair now?" Neji asked, earning a confused look from Tsunade.

"Yes, I already told you all that, what about it?" Tsunade asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then that confirms that one of the people I asked was, indeed, Naruto...No other male has blood red eyes both masculine and feminine at the same time."

Tsunade's jaw hung open for a moment when that sentence left Neji's lips, her Hazel eyes shined a bit with hope. Tsunade stood in front of Neji so quickly that not even Neji's Byakugan would've been able to see the movement.

"Is he alright? What happened? Who was he with?"

"Lady Tsunade, well...," Neji's eyes softened a bit with sadness,"Naruto doesn't want to come back."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade's face fell as she asked.

"I knew he was the man in disquise the minute I saw his eyes, but instead of questioning him and asking why he was wearing such a thing, I asked if he had seen, well himself...And instead of turning himself in and telling me he was Naruto, he said he hadn't seen him..."

Tsunade couldn't help but let a single tear fall from her eye, all of them remained silent before Tsunade spoke up again.

"I'm going on a trip, no one is to come with me."

_**With the Akatsuki and Naruto:**_

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days as Naruto made his own cover to Konan's song request. The four days went by agonizingly slow much to Naruto's dislike. Pein and Itachi sat back as Naruto worked himself day and night to get the song right and done. Itachi didn't think of himself as a good boyfriend just to sit back and watch Naruto stress himself just to be with him. He did want to go and see how Naruto was doing but Pein assured him that things will get better along the way, so Itachi listened. Needless to say, Pein was very impressed with his son's efforts, he was quite surprised when he found Naruto asleep on his guitar with a few pieces of written on paper in his hands. The four days were up, and now Naruto had to perform Konan's song request.

Naruto seperated the papers on his desk, one being the lyrics and one being the music. The Kitsune sighed once and picked up the music papers, admiring his work. The different Acoustic guitar notes were scribbled all over the white paper that created one of Naruto's best works. A knock on the door soon sounded, making Naruto whip his head in that direction.

"Come in!" Naruto called.

Konan literally skipped into the room with her face shining with happiness and possible glee. Konan had been secretly checking Naruto's progress and was pleased to see how much effort the Kitsune had put into just her song request. She went over to Naruto and gave his a lung crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for doing my song request!" Konan said happily.

"You're...Welcome..." Naruto said in between gasps, motioning for the blue haired woman to release him.

Konan released her hug from Naruto, the minute he was free Naruto took in a lungful of air. Konan looked at him happily, or rather smugly, and pointed at the papers.

"Times up, Naruto-kun! Pein says you have an hour to rehearse before you have to go to the main room to perform!" Konan replied happily.

Naruto groaned once and slammed his forehead onto the desk, of course, not hard enough to break it. Konan gave Naruto a couple of reassuring pats on his back.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll do great, I know you will."

The only thing Konan got was a long groan in response, she took it as a "thank you".

"You're welcome, now you might want to start rehearsing before you waste any more time." Konan said as she left Naruto's room, leaving the Kitsune at piece once again.

Naruto lifted his head off of his desk, quickly memorized the papers with the help of Kyuubi, and began his rehearsal. As Naruto rehearsed, Pein secretly heard him from his office, Itachi silently sitting in a chair near him, unable to hear his boyfriend practice. Pein leaned back against his chair with a soft smile on his face, listening to Naruto's melodic voice and catchy acoutics.

"That was the most feminine song I have ever heard." Pein said, surprising Itachi a bit.

"What song is he performing, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Pein answered with a smug smile.

The hour passed by quickly much to Naruto's displeasure. The Kitsune (and Kyuubi) made sure that Naruto got the lyrics and notes down just so he didn't embarrass himself in front of the others (he was already embarrassed enough in having to perform). Naruto picked up his guitar and slowly stepped out of his room, taking as much time as he could by slowly opening the door and closing the door just as slowly behind him. The hallways passed by the Kitsune in such a slow fashion that Naruto could've sworn he was only moving 1 mile an hour. The entrance for the main room slowly approached Naruto as though the entry was secretly taking steps towards Naruto to meet him halfway. He rounded the corner, his guitar in hand, and saw that everyone ( including Pein and Itachi but except Hidan) was sitting on the floor in front of the couch (Pein and Itachi claimed the chairs before everyone else, so the others had to sit on the floor), all gathered around as though they were the class and Naruto was the teacher about to read them a story.

Naruto flopped down onto the couch and positioned his guitar on his lap, silently tuning the strings as a way to stall them. He finished the tuning just when everyone was began to grow impatient. He strummed the guitar once to check the strings then spoke.

"Before I begin, Konan, this is the most girliest and un-manly song I've ever had to do." Naruto commented to Konan, only getting a smile.

"Oh, just perform!" Konan commanded happily, gesturing him to play.

Naruto only sighed once, he cleared his throat quickly then began the first line.

_Nee Kikoe Masu kaaaaa?_

Naruto began singing as best as he could, performing his acoustic notes as well.

_Sora wa, hate shinaku aoku sunde ite_

_Umi wa, kagiri naku koudai de ite_

_Kimi wa, itsumade mo egao de ite_

_Janai to, nai chau kara_

_Mawari o mima wasanaku temo_

_Mou iin da yo_

_Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga_

_Iru kara_

_Naki taku natte nige taku natte_

_Shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utaaaaae_

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_Harmoniaaaa Telepashiiiiii_

_Nee kikoe masu kaaaaa?_

_Kumo wa, shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite_

_Ame wa, kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai_

_Kimi mo, miagere ba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen_

_Itsu shika kokoro Hareruya_

_Kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru aa Misosazai_

_Mienai ito de musuba rete ru mieru desho?_

_Samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni_

_Umore teru nara ima me o tojite, mina utaaaaaaae_

_Hanare te tatte, minna onaji basho_

_Yadori ki no moto_

_Harmoniaaaa Telepashiiiiii_

_Nee kikoe masu kaaaa?_

Naruto began his miniature guitar solo at this point, the audience was so into the song that no one noticed that the new member had been standing there for quite a bit, watching Naruto.

_Yume miru hitoe_

_Negai o komete_

_Shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo _

_Mina waraeeeeeee_

_Shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utaaaaaaae_

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_Harmoniaaaa Telepashiiiiii_

_Nee kikoe masu kaaaa?_

Naruto took a deep breath and played the last notes before stopping the ringing notes with the hand he had been playing with. Naruto tucked his hair behind his ear and looked at his audience, it was then he noticed that they had leaned in so close to him that they were dangerously close to invading his personal bubble. The audience snapped out of their temporary trance and began to applaud for the Kitsune, Konan's being the loudest. Konan leaped onto her feet and launched herself forward to the Kitsune, quickly moving the guitar out of her way and giving Naruto another lung crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Konan repeated over and over, squeezing Naruto harder.

Naruto couldn't speak for the hug had grown too tight, all he could do was pat Konan on the back a few times as a way to say "You're welcome".

"So this is the most feared and deadly organization known as the Akatsuki?" The new member said aloud, earning everyone's attention.

The new member stood there with only a large box in his hands and tattered clothing, his shaggy crimson hair covering parts of his hazel eyes. His mouth tilted into one of amusement when he saw Naruto hung his head in embarrassment.

"Fuck, I bet you heard that, didn't you?"

"Yes...Your talent is nothing to be ashamed of."

Naruto head snapped up when he heard that sentence, his mouth tilting a dazzling smile.

"I like you already." Naruto commented with a smile, earning a small one in return.

"And vice versa." The new member said, Pein then stepped forward.

"You must be Sasori, is that correct?" The leader asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"I am Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, you may address me as Pein or Leader-sama."

"Yes Leader-sama." Sasori said, bowing his head in respect.

Pein inwardly smiled, that was a test whether he would have some respect from Pein or not, and he passed. He gestured for Naruto to come to him, which the Kitsune obediently did and was soon standing next to his father within a second.

"This young man here is Naruto, my son."

The two bowed their heads in respect to one another. Afterwards, everyone was introduced to Sasori (Naruto having the "honor" of introducing him to Hidan). After many swear words and constant verbal battles between one another, Naruto and Hidan managed to not yell at one another for a couple of minutes at the very least. Sasori couldn't help but be amused by the fighting between the two. Needless to say, Hidan was still angry at Naruto for breaking him. Hidan seemed to have healed pretty well, his ribs had come together again and his spine was intact again, soon he would plot something as revenge.

"Before I forget, let me show you who your roommate is so he can show you where your room is." Naruto said happily.

The two continued on the small man hunt before finding the long haired blonde at the table, sculpting a new creation he had been wanting to do for quite a while. The main room was now easy to go through for it had been cleared out as soon as everyone met the new member. The blonde looked too into his work to even notice the two red-heads that walked into the room. Naruto couldn't resist, he stalked his way over to Deidara very stealthily before shouting next to his ear.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"

Deidara jumped a few feet in his chair and nearly broke his creation into two. He twisted himself in his chair and glared at Naruto.

"What do you want, un?"

"Well, your new roommate needs to know where his room is, _un._" Naruto made sure to add the last part as a way to playfully mock the blonde.

Deidara playfully punched Naruto's shoulder before getting up from his chair. He picked up his creation off of the table, careful not to mess anything up.

"Come on, un, I'll show you where our room is." Deidara said.

"Lead the way." Sasori said, gesturing politely for Deidara to show him the way to their room.

Deidara disappeared through the hall with Sasori close behind him. As Deidara was leading the way, Naruto stayed behind and sat back down on the chair Deidara was in and sighed. Performing in front of the entire Akatsuki had been quite nerve-wrecking, his hands still shook from the nervousness of before.

Meanwhile in Pein's office, Itachi could feel the discomfort radiating off of the Kitsune in the main room. Pein felt it as well, knowing his son still hadn't gotten over the butterflies of performing in front of the organization. Pein looked at Itachi, who returned his look.

"May I, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked, asking permission to defy the rules and go comfort his boyfriend.

"You may." Pein said.

Itachi quickly thanked him before rushing out of the room and out of the door, leaving behind a silently smirking Pein behind. Itachi made his way through the halls, making sure not to mask his Chakra so he doesn't scare Naruto or anything like that. There he found Naruto sitting at the table, cocking his head slightly to the right before he turned his head to face Itachi. His face lit up slightly when he saw the raven haired man. Itachi couldn't help but smirk before strolling over to the Kitsune and capturing him in a hug.

"You know you did great." Itachi whispered to Naruto, making him blush slightly.

"How everyone clapped I noticed..." Naruto said, gently returning the embrace.

"Then what's the matter, I could feel something wrong all the way from across the base..." Itachi said.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you can come to me for anything." Itachi said seriously, squeezing the Kitsune slightly harder.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, Itachi has definitely earned a kiss for this.

"All right...It's been about two weeks since I've been taken here...But my only question that I didn't ask myself before is "What about the others?" like Tsunade, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura?"

Naruto purposefully left out Sasuke for he didn't want to cause an awkward moment. Itachi tightened his hold on his Kitsune.

"Naruto, you know you have the freedom to go to Konoha whenever you feel you should." Itachi said to Naruto.

"But what if they find me out again? I can't afford to have another scar on my face." Naruto said, leaning back a little to point to the faint scar across his eye from his simple grocery trip.

"That is why any of us would be honored to accompany you on your trips to Konoha, Naruto-kun." Itachi said softly, making Naruto smile.

Itachi definitely earned that kiss.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled away from Itachi's embrace. Before the raven haired man could question his boyfriend's actions, he felt his head being pulled forward before his lips met another sweet pair. He placed a hand on the back of Naruto's head and deepened the kiss, earning an encouraging moan from the other. The kiss continued this way for quite a bit before the need for oxygen began to kick in. The two then pulled away, both gasping for breath and smiled at one another. Embracing each other once again.

'_What could go wrong?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>For this chapter, I know some parts might've led to nowhere but I tried my best to make them link together with the next (and possibly final chapter) because these two stories need to end and I don't want them to continue forever :P<strong>

**Song Naruto sang: Harmonia by Rythem (or something)**

**If you were:**

**A) Disappointed Response: I'm sorry, I tried**

**B) Happy Response: Thank you! *Bows head***

**C) A little of both Response: Look at A's response**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected visit

** They're not my parents?**

**Okay, this is gonna be the LAST chapter because I've gotta get started on the other two stories ^-^**

**I'm going to be moving during the weekend so no updates then.**

**Also, a song from Soul Eater (Excalibur's song) got stuck in my head so that is the main reason why I suffered from writer's block.**

**P.S. It took Tsunade four days to arrive.**

* * *

><p>Tsunade quietly approached the boulder that blocked the Akatsuki hideout, looking up at it with little sorrow. The giant boulder looked down upon the Hokage, the sun's rays glimmering behind it. Tsunade sighed once, bracing herself for the best or worse that could happen once she made her way in. But that was one of the problems, should she barge in? Or make a calm and easy presence. Tsunade silently argued with herself as she debated with herself. After a few minutes of debating, she finally decided to make a slightly calm and peaceful entrance. Tsunade stepped a little closer to the boulder and examined the paper on the boulder that blocked her from seeing if Naruto was alive or not. She smiled upon realizing that she would be able to remove the barrier with ease.<p>

Tsunade silently began to form many different hand signs as she gathered the required amount of Chakra to be able to remove the barrier. Her hands began to glow a light blue as her hands continued the hand signs. Soon, the barrier began to gradually disappear as Tsunade finished the hand signs. Tsunade took in a deep breath once the barrier had disappeared from her path, now the only interferring object in her path was the giant boulder. She looked around her surroundings to see if any other Shinobis were coming to interfere her small visit to the Akatsuki. She sighed a short sigh of relief before she returned her attention back to the giant boulder in her path. She quickly and quietly approached the giant boulder, gathering up the required Chakra for her superhuman strength. She circled to the side of the boulder and began to push with all her might. The boulder, unable to sit still with Tsunade's mighty strength, unwillingly began to roll to the side of the blocked entrance, revealing what it was hiding.

_'A door?' _Tsunade thought to herself as a red and black door was revealed.

Tsunade couldn't help but be slightly stunned by this, she was expecting another sealed entrance, or perhaps even a trap, but a door? Tsunade couldn't help but wonder, should she knock and be civilized? Or should she barge in there? Tsunade approached the door with cautious steps, extending a hand out to reach for the small handle, soon a melodic noise stopped her from doing so. Was that Naruto? Her curiosity got the best of her as she leaned forward and placed an ear on the door.

Through the door, Tsunade could hear growling and rustling.

_"I swear to God Hidan, where the fuck do you find these type of things?" _

Tsunade recognized that voice anyway, it was Naruto!

_"That's for me to know, and you to sing, pumpkin head. Now come on, I wanna hear you sing that to Itachi!" _

Tsunade got a puzzled look upon her face, Naruto was going to sing?

_"Hidan, I swear to God..."_

_"Chop chop! Let's hear it dude!"_

Tsunade felt rather than heard Naruto's facepalm.

_"All right, fine! Better enjoy it, asshole."_

_"Get playing, fuckface!"_

Tsunade then heard the harmonic sounds of an Acoustic guitar playing from the other side of the door and Tsunade could helped but be hypnotized by such sounds. Whoever was playing was amazingly good.

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

When I feel down. I want you above me

I search myself, I want you to find me

I forget myself, I want you to remind me

I don't want, anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

You're the one, who makes me come running

You're the sun, who makes me shine

When you're around, I'm always laughing

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes, and see you before me

Think I would die, If you were to ignore me

A fool could see, just how much I adore you

I get down on my knees, I do anything for you

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

A short guitar solo began to fill in a certain part of the lyrics that Naruto didn't want to sing at all. The sounds of the guitar brough a smile upon Tsunade's face.

I don't want anybody else

_When I think about you I touch myself _

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

Oh no, oh no, oh no

The guitar finished off the song with a catchy couple of notes and were allowed to flow into nothingness. Tsunade could just imagine the arm folding and pout Naruto had as some giggles and laughter could be heard through the door.

_"I swear to God the next person to make me sing an embarrassing song like this one, I will cut them into little pieces, then I will glue them back together, then I will cut them back into pieces with the bluntest kunai I can find..."_

Tsunade surpressed her chuckle as she heard simultanious gulps through the door.

It was then Tsunade decided to knock on the crimson and charcoal colored door. She gently knocked three times on the door and began to wait patiently. She could almost feel everyone's look of confusion as she continued to wait. Soon, she could hear footsteps stealthily approach the door, each footstep reaking with caution as the person reached for the doorknob. Tsunade waited, anxious for what was about to happen.

The door creaked open to reveal the pumpkin-haired Kitsune peaking through. His crimson eyes widened at the sight of the Hokage standing there with a soft smile on her glossy lips. Naruto couldn't help it, within a second he had his arms wrapped securely around Tsunade as he gave her the biggest hug she had ever recieved. Tsunade hugged back as well, very happy to find the Kitsune alive and well.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled happily as he continued to hug her, having a hard time to refrain himself from hugging her with all his might.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Tsunade laughed a bit, earning one back from Naruto.

The other Akatsuki members who didn't go to Leaf Village had a hard time believing that the beautiful young woman before them could get the title of _'grandma' _from Naruto. Pein and Itachi were the only people to understand why Naruto called Tsunade "baa-chan". Soon, the two let go of their intense hugging, giving Tsunade a chance to see the scar across Naruto's eye. She immediately grabbed Naruto's face and examined the scar on his eye, unconsciously letting a growl slip out.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, examining Naruto's scar.

"Uhh...W-well..."

"Tell me Naruto."

"Well, I was in Konoha to get something, and there was a Jounin there...He recognized me...And uh, he kind of...Cut my face." Naruto said sheepishly, if he had a tail, it would be between his legs.

Tsunade soon got an idea of which Jounin it was that hurt the Kitsune, but she had to be sure.

"Was the Jounin about this tall," Tsunade measures about the Jounin's height with her hand,"muscular, green eyes, and brown hair?"

Naruto looked at her, unbelieving that she got it absolutely right,"How did you know?"

Tsunade's eyes held a glint of rage when hearing that she was correct, the Jounin that she had broken earlier today was the bastard who not only chased Naruto out of the Hidden Leaf village, but even _hurt_ the young man too. Tsunade clenched her fists until the knuckles turned white, about ready to hit something.

"Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked, bringing Tsunade out of her silent rage and back to reality.

"Huh?" Tsunade asked, snapping her attention back to Naruto and the Akatsuki, all looking at her.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out.." Naruto commented.

"Yes I'm fine...Naruto can I speak to you really quickly? Like catch up on everything with you?" Tsunade asked, earning a big smile from Naruto.

"Sure! Father, can we borrow your office?" Naruto asked his father.

Pein, seeing that he had no other option (or Naruto would disobey him anyway), nodded his head.

"Just don't touch anything."

"This way, Baa-Chan!" Naruto said, leading Tsunade in the direction of Pein's office.

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade told Naruto, soon leaving behind the others.

"You should be used to it by now, Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto said with his usual smile.

The rest of the walk there was silent other than a few sighs from both Tsunade and Naruto. Sooner than expected, they arrived to Pein's office, startling the both slightly at how quickly they got there. Naruto grabbed the knob and twisted the knob, the door gliding open as Naruto pushed open the door. The Hokage and the Kitsune walked into the sunlit room, seemingly brightening up the room with their presence.

"Have a seat, Baa-Chan." Naruto said, gesturing to the chair in front of Pein's desk.

Tsunade nodded and took a seat in front of Pein's desk, Naruto taking Pein's big chair. Naruto twirled a few times in the big chair before returning his attention back to the blonde Hokage.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked, folding his fingers in front of his face (a habit he picked up from his father).

"Well, four days ago, I sent your old friends to hand out flyers and what-not. Well, Neji told me some interesting information."

Naruto frowned and audibly gulped, knowing exactly what Tsunade was talking about.

"He told me that when he asked you if you had seen, well yourself, and you replied no."

Naruto looked down, resting his forehead on his intertwined fingers.

"Why was that, Naruto?"

"Tsunade, I can explain..." Naruto replied, looking guilty.

"Naruto, just know that I'm not upset with you, I would just like to know." Tsunade assured, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder from across the desk.

"Well Tsunade Baa-Chan, I said I didn't because I had grown pretty attached to the Akatsuki...When I was chased out of Konoha, that's when I knew that I didn't belong to Konoha, they hate me. As I was trying to survive by myself, I guess the Akatsuki found and saved me because I woke up in a really soft bed and silky sheets. The room seemed to have been prepared for me for if something like this happened. As time went on, I got to know my father and turns out, instead of wanting to kill me, he wanted to be the father he never got to be. Konoha took away my chance of having a father and a real childhood. I just can't go back to Konoha Tsunade, please don't make me go back...I love my father, I have brother and sister-like figures here now, Hell, I even have a lover now, please don't make me go back..." Naruto was on the verge of tears at this point, softly grazing his scar with his left hand as he remembered the past events.

"Shhh, Naruto, please don't cry." Tsunade said as she went around the desk and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Please Tsunade..." Naruto almost begged, weeping silently onto Tsunade's shoulder.

"I'm not making you do anything Naruto, it's quite clear you don't want to go back..." Tsunade assured, hugging the Kitsune close.

In the main room, Pein could feel Naruto's discomfort and basically hear the almost inaudible weeping. He strained his ears with Chakra, and needless to say, he heard Naruto weeping. He focused a mental message and used his Chakra to focus the message to Tsunade's head.

_"If my son doesn't stop crying in the next five minutes, I will come in there..." _Pein's voice lingered into Tsunade's head, startling her a bit before unintentionally nodding once.

Tsunade began to run her fingers through long, silky, pumpkin-orange hair as the Kitsune cried onto Tsunade's shoulder. Tsunade tried many methods of comfort she could think of but nothing helped. It seemed Naruto must've seen his whole childhood flash before his eyes and relived every moment of Hell by accident. Soon, her five minutes were up and she could feel Pein's angry aura stalking closer and closer. The door swung open, Pein entering and closing the door behind him within a heartbeat. Tsunade didn't want to release Naruto at his current state, but Pein approached her and told her through mind message to release the Kitsune. Tsunade obeyed and unwrapped her arms, Pein rubbed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, gaining his attention. The look in Pein's eyes told Naruto to go cry on his shoulder, which Naruto did gratefully.

Pein looked at Tsunade, silently telling her to pay attention. He stroked his hand through Naruto's hair, using a different method that seemed to be effective for the Kitsune's weeping died down a little. Pein then leaned forward to Naruto's ear, whispering just loud enough for you to hear.

"Why are you crying?"

"...Konoha is evil...The beatings...The violence...I was only kid...I never did anything..." Naruto whispered to his father.

Pein continued to stroke his son's hair, making the Kitsune rest his head on his shoulder as he whispered comforting words into his own son's ear. Tsunade stood there, amazed at how easily Pein was calming down his son. The Hokage wished she had a camera for how fatherly the leader of the Akatsuki, this was a moment she wished she could treasure. Pein gently rocked his back and forth in a comforting motion as the Kitsune's sobs died down. Naruto wrapped his arms around Pein and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, dad...and you too, Baa-Chan..." Naruto smiled at the two of them, pulling himself away from his father and wiping the tear stains from his eyes.

"You're welcome, Naruto..." Tsunade said while Pein nodded at his son, giving him a rare smile.

"Baa-Chan, I'm sorry for breaking down so suddenly, it's never happened before.." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not your fault Naruto, don't worry about it." Tsunade assured with a smile, earning one in return.

"Pein, you won't mind if Naruto's friends and I come visit anytime, right? I can't risk anymore Chuunin or Jounin hurting Naruto anymore.." Tsunade said, earning an emotionless nod from Pein.

"I do not mind, Hokage-sama, but if any of them even look at my son the wrong way, I will skin them alive." Pein threatened, making Tsunade shiver slightly.

"I will make sure none of them do." Tsunade promised.

"Good.." Pein finished.

"Oh and Naruto?" Tsunade asked, getting Naruto's attention.

"Yes Tsunade Baa-Chan?"

"You mentioned you had a lover as well?" Tsunade asked, making Naruto drop his head quickly.

"It is true." Pein said with a smug smile.

Tsunade made her way over to Pein, holding her hand up to block her mouth's movement so Naruto couldn't read her lips.

"Mind telling me who?" Tsunade whispered just loud enough for Pein to hear.

"The Raven..." Pein whispered back just as loudly.

It took Tsunade a few moments to register just exactly who "The Raven" was. She darted her attention back to Naruto.

"You're dating Itachi?" Tsunade questioned Naruto, Naruto turning his head away slightly and scratching the back of his head.

"Uhh, yeah.." Naruto answered, a pink blush visible on his cheeks.

"You'll handle Itachi for me if he breaks Naruto's heart, right?" Tsunade asked Pein.

"He knows what'll happen." Pein assured, earning a smile from Tsunade.

"Good...I'll be on my way now, Konoha'll go on a riot if their Hokage is gone for too long..." Tsunade said, rounding the table and to the door.

"Already? But you haven't even been here that long Baa-Chan!" Naruto protested, wanting to run after the Hokage.

"I just came here to make sure you were okay. It seems Pein there is an excellent father and you are happy here. That's all I want for you Naruto, is for you to be happy. No way will I force you back to Konoha and take you away from your father. Just promise me one thing Naruto."

"What might that be, Tsunade?" Naruto asked, if he had fox ears they would've perked up.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Tsunade said, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"No promises, Baa-Chan." Naruto replied with a smile, making Pein smile as well.

"Good enough..." Tsunade replied, opening the door.

"Let me at least walk you to the door, Baa-Chan." Naruto said.

"Well, come on slow-poke." Tsunade replied, Naruto catching up with her within a second, Pein smiling at their backs.

The two walked together through the hall in a comfortable silence. The Akatsuki turned their attention back to the two when they walked back out and to the door that blocked the outside world to the Akatsuki base.

"Visit me often, Baa-Chan." Naruto said.

"I will, squirt, don't worry." Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto, Naruto hugging back just as tightly.

They released each other after a few moments, Tsunade opened the door to see that the boulder moved itself back in place. She smiled, knowing just how to move the rock. She easily rolled the rock out of her way and stepped all the way out, turning around to give one last look at the changed Kitsune.

"You're really good at singing, by the way." Tsunade said with a smug smile.

The last thing Tsunade saw as the boulder rolled back in place was the look of dread and a high blush on Naruto's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a little bit, but I've got some good news (for those who like lemons) and some bad news.<strong>

**The bad news is that I will be moving and won't be updating for quite a couple of days.**

**However, the good news is (if you're slightly perverted, like me) that if you like lemons; Love Suiyaku and maybe Accidental Mate will likely include one. It's not pointless though, it's part of the story. If you don't like lemons; there will be a nice bold warning like this;**

**LEMON AHEADxXxLEMON AHEADxXx**LEMON AHEADxXxLEMON AHEADxXx****

**That'll be your warning so that you can skip ahead in the story :)**


End file.
